RWBY:In love with the villain
by FireGire96
Summary: Ruby Rose has always had problems, especially with trusting others. Now, she's in the situation again. Trusting a spy-a villain! But what if the villain actually likes her? Will Ruby accept her feelings or put her down? [Falling Petals] (WARNING: OOC)
1. Prolouge:To Beacon Academy

**Cinder's POV**

I walked to where Roman was, along with my "friends". It seemed like they were fighting again. If only they would just grow up and get down to business and not act like brats! But. They're the closest I can get to a group, so might as well deal with it. I just hope Roman doesn't do anything. Rash. Like right now. Fusing with Emerald and Mercury.

"I had that under control," I heard from Roman in the distance. By his movements, Mercury replied something back, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Probably something SMART. Roman pointed his finger to his face in irritation, "Listen, you little punk. If it was up to me, I would take you and your little street rat and I would-." "Do what?" I yelled out to him,grabbing his attention. I went down to them as my eyes on centered on Roman's ignorant behavior. "Ha ha. I'd uh. NOT kill them?" He replied, scared of my next action. But,Emerald? She seemed happy to see me. "Cinder!" She walked towards me for a hug, but like I would do that. Business was first on the list.

"I thought I made it clear you were to eliminate them," I said, in a somewhat angry tone. He still looked scared, trying to find the right words to say. "I was going to," before he could continue, he was cut off by Emerald. "HE was going to escape! And I decided to take it upon ourselves to kill the rat." That. Made me upset. Who made Emerald the leader here? The only one who gives orders is me. "Quiet. Did I pacifically told you two to keep your hands clean while I was gone?" I told her as she scratched her head. "I just thought-." I cut her off. "Don't think. Obey." She stared at the ground in disappointment, then answered, "Yes ma'am." "Roman!" I scolded him for making faces behind my back. He stuttered, "Y-Yes ma'am." "Change the coordinates! We are heading for Beacon Academy!" I said and turned away from him. "W-Why?!" He questioned. I turned to him, smiling. "We are going to begin phase two." After that, I walked away with my group to get ready for our long awaited victory. And it all starts,

 _At Beacon Academy..._


	2. Chapter 1:A slight meeting

**Ruby's POV**

Me and Yang just got done playing a game. Who won? The other group! Now she's kinda having a fit. I wouldn't blame her though. If I was playing against myself and lost, I would have a tiny tantrum. Or, be happy about it? I don't know. But, I still try to calm myself down-just like Yang!

"Ugh! I can't believe I lost," she said with half anger, half happiness. I laughed softly and replied, "You just nagging because the new guy beat you! See, if you just attacked when I told you, none of that would've happened." We both shared a laugh until Weiss pointed to the door. "Stop right there," she commanded. It was Blake. She was going to leave while we weren't looking. Was it because i was yelling out loud again? Or was it... "Uh, what's up, Blake?" Yang asked. She didn't answered. Weiss' turn. "I get that leaving is kind of your 'thing', but you've been doing it more then usual. Which is unacceptable." When Weiss said that, she caught Blake's attention. But, not in a good way. "You made a promise to me. To all of us. To tell if something was wrong." Weiss continued. "I just. I don't understand how everyone can be so calm." Blake said. "Everything that's going on! I know. We are just students. But, if we don't act right now, we might lose! So, we have to fight. Now."Weiss sighed in defeat at Blake's speech, then closed her eyes. "Fine. But remember, these guys are tough." Weiss stated. "I'm in!" Yang said. "Me too!" I yelled out in excitement. "Now, let's patch a plan!" "Yeah." Yang replied as she pointed to me in a cool way. Suddenly, something hit my mind, making me gasp! "I forgot the board game. I'll be right back!" I ran outside to go get my pride and joy!

While running, I bumped into someone, which made me fall down. "Sorry," I said quietly. The person was a girl who had green hair walking next to a boy with gray-ish hair. The girl held her hand out to me and helped me up. "I'm fine. Just. Watch where you're going." she answered. "Oh, yeah. Sorry." I apologized. "I'm Ruby. Are you new here?" The girl moved aside to show another girl walking towards me. She had black hair and yellow eyes, kind of the same shade as Yang's hair! "Well, sort of." She replied. We both looked at one another. She had a weird smile on her face, making me crock a eyebrow for a second. Then, it hit me. "You guys are here for the festival. Exchange students are in the laboratory." I told them. The black hair girl nodded in understanding. "I guess we'll just have to turn around." The grey hair boy suggested. "Don't worry! Happens all the time. Your building will be just... East again." I instruct them, only to know the green hair girl and grey hair man were gone.

Only the black hair girl was there. She smiled at me again and stepped towards me slowly. "I'm Cindy. And you are?" She asked as she played with my hair. "R-Ruby." I stuttered as she made me blush a little. Was this sexual abuse or just playing around? "Nice to meet you, Ruby. I. Don't have a lot of friends." She said in a sad tone. "O-Oh! We could be friends!" I yelled again, but she just chuckled. "Haven't your parents taught you not to befriend anyone on the first day?" When she said that, something developed in my throat. I slowly said, "I. I never knew my parents. That well." Cindy's eyes went wide and she moved her hand away from my hair. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't kno-." Before she could freak out, I calmly signaled her to relax. "It's okay. Like you said, the first day. So,if you don't want to be friends, I understand." I reassured her. Cindy shook her head and said, "Let's be friends!" I wide my eyes as she was the first to ever want to befriend me. Her smile seemed so real. More real then the others. With no question, I nodded my head. "Great! Okay, we're friends!" I yelled and Cindy clapped her hands in delight. She looked really nice for a black hair girl. Suddenly, her expression changed. "Uh, where's the laboratory again?" She asked. "Oh! Heh heh, east again." I answered. She walked to my side and touched my shoulder. "I hope to see you later, Ruby." She said. "Me too!" I replied. With that, she went to the east hallway. Oh wait! I forgot!

 _"W-Welcome to Beacon!"_


	3. Chapter 2:My Ruby My mistress

**Cinder's POV**

Man. I think I just made the stupidest move in my life. I encountered Ruby and became friends with one another. The group is gonna be so mad at me! But, I couldn't hold it! She was cute. With her. Dark red hair. Her, nicely toned skin. Her bloodly cape. And. Those lips. Ah~. The lips. I just wanted to taste them. I wanted to-no! No! No! No! I can not like her! She's one of the reasons i'm even here!... M-Maybe I can see her one more time. For the heck of it.

I walked to her room down the hall and knocked on her door. All I heard was things fall and yelling. She must be cleaning. Should I help? No! Stop it, Cinder! You are here to kill! Not kiss up and make up! I knocked on the door once again. "Ruby! It's me! Cindy! I was wondering if we could hang out!" I said. "Cindy?" Said a formal female voice. "Who is Cin- Ruby!" "Cindy's here?! Hold on! I'm coming!" I heard Ruby call out. After more slams were heard, the door opened to Ruby. She looked at me, smiling as I smiled back.

Behind her was three girls. I knew each one. Blake Belladonna. Weiss Schnee. And Yang Xiao Long. Weiss threw me a glare. She was onto me, I could tell. But, anyway, back to reality. "Ruby? I was wondering if we could hang out. Is that okay with you?" I asked. She nodded in reply, but that didn't phase the others. All of the girls stared me down. I signaled Ruby to them and she gasped a little. "I-I'm sorry! This is Blake, Weiss, and Yang! Together we are Team RWBY!" She told me as loud as she could. I laughed a little at her childish introductions, but the only one who laughed with me other then Ruby was Yang.

"I'm Yang! It's very nice to meet you." She said and shook my hand. "You too." I replied. Blake stared at me up and down with a very confused facial feature. "...Is that me?" She questioned. I raised a eyebrow to see she looked exactly like a younger me. Ruby kept looking back and forth at me and Blake. "Omg! You guys are twins!" Ruby announced. I chuckled. "Ruby, no. We aren't twins, we just both look alike. Besides, I don't have ears!" I reassured her. "You won't need them." Weiss whispered. She was really onto me, I could tell. "Weiss! Aren't you going to say hi?!" Weiss looked at Ruby when she said that. She then looked at me and answered, "Hi..."

"So, uh, these guys are like you're family?" I asked Ruby. "You could say that. We do stay together and watch out for one another." She claimed. I nodded in understanding and walked to Yang slowly, giving her a serious look that almost made her jump. "Do I have your permission to hang with your fellow sister?" I asked calmly. Scared a little, she nodded. Weiss still stared me down with a glare... "Fine. She can go. But come back at 10:00 SHARP! Okay?" Weiss demanded. "Okay!" Ruby approved and grabbed my arm. I smiled and pet her head softly. Suddenly, I saw a flash, getting me and Ruby's was Yang taking a picture. "What? I ship!" She respond. My face, for some reason turned all red. Ruby blushed and yelled in a angry tone. "T-That better be deleted when I come back!" After, she dragged me out as I heard Yang's laughs.

Ruby took me into the town to hang at. We passed a couple of places and was really quiet to one another. Did I anger her? If I did, then i'm sorry. God dammit! Why would I be sorry to her?! WHERE ARE ALL THESE FEELINGS COMING FROM?! Before I could explode, Ruby tugged the bottom of my shirt lightly. I turned to her to see her a little scared or probably sad. "Is something wrong, Ruby?" I asked her. "...There's a dance coming." She murmured quietly. My eyes went wide after she said that. A dance?! At the school?! That's perfect for our infiltration!... Wait a minute.

"A dance? When?" I replied to her. She looked down. "On sunday at 8:00 P.M. I don't have a date. I want to still go, but, I don't have a date. Nor a dress-I. I don't want to wear a dress, but I have to. It's the dress code for it. I don't know what to do..." She informed. She sighed and laid her head on my shoulder. She felt warm. Not only that, she seemed cuter then usual. She moved her head up to me and smiled sadly. I couldn't take it anymore... I had a plan. "Ruby, You know a place that sells dresses right? Just take me there. I'll pay for your dress and everything else extra." I suggested. Ruby still smiled sadly at me, shaking her head. "No, Cindy. I'm okay. I'll just stay home. You don't have to do anything for me." She answered. I picked her up as she got surprised. "I wasn't asking, I was telling." I told her. I walked her around the city with her on my back.

When we got to the dress store, I slowly put Ruby down to see her beautiful black eyes. "Go on, Ruby. You can buy whatever you want." I assured her. She ran pass me and went straight to the dresses. I walked to her from behind, seeing which dress she would pick. In just seconds, she picked out one. It was a red and black one with a bow on the side, strings going across at the breast area and under-like shirt attached to it. "Can I get this one?" She said in a high pitch. "Of course, I said you could get anything you want, did I?"I replied. I took the dress and went to pay for it. After paying, Ruby hugged me from behind, yelling, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I just laughed, got the dress and walked outside.

Ruby walked by my side and hugged my arm. Was she always this clingy? I don't know, I don't care either. She was just so cute, I loved her touch. She looked at me, I picked her up again by surprise. I smiled warmly at her as she touched my nose childishly. I laughed again and she did the same. After, she laid her head on my shoulder again. "Thank you, Cindy." She whispered. I. I decided to tell her my real name. I know its risky, but I... "Cinder." I replied. "What?" Ruby asked confusingly. "My name is actual Cinder." I answered. She was quiet. Did she hate me now? I hope not... "That's a beautiful name." She said calmly. I was a little surprised. But relieved too. "Thank you, my Ruby." I said. "Your Ruby?" She questioned. "Yes. From now on, you are my Ruby..." I cooed. She was quiet, looked down and closed her eyes. "Then you are my mistress..." She held me close after that comment. I held her back softly. "Yes...I'll be your mistress..." I replied and stroke her hair slowly. That evening, we both didn't talk. I just walked her home and held her close, promising myself to never let go...

 _Not again..._


	4. Chapter 3:The Dance- Part 1

Chapter 3:The dance- Part one

Cinder's POV

After taking Ruby to her room to her group/ family, I walked back to my room where Emerald and Mercury stared at me mysteriously. I sighed and sat on my bed. "Where have you been this whole time?" Emerald shouted. I glared and confirmed, "I was getting information. There's going to be a dance on Sunday. At 8." "So, what's the plan?" Mercury asked. "I don't know," I answered. "Maybe you could cover for me. While the dance is going on, I'll go to the main room at the top floor of the school and hijack the security. After, it's on to the next plan. Which is finding their weak point." Mercury nodded but Emerald gave me a glare, just like the girl from earlier. I threw it back and she stared at the floor quickly. "Now get some sleep." I command and they both fell asleep quickly. I laid down, looking at the ceiling while thinking of Ruby. She has a dress but no date... Maybe I can accompany her. As a friend. Maybe... No. I can't. The team is already suspicious as it is. I fell asleep, still thinking of Ruby...

~2 days later~

Ruby's POV

Tonight is the night. The dance. I don't know what's the big deal about it. I mean, you just dance with the one you love. I don't have a love. Unless you're talking about sisterly love. I can dance with Yang-I don't know how these things go! It's probably for the best I just stay in the back of the crowd...

Jaune walked towards me slowly. He leaned to me a little and I did the same. "Hiding out at the punch bowl too, I see." He claimed. "Eeeeyeeeep." I said. "To the social awkward." He cheered sarcastically and lifted his cup to me. I did the same as we cheered to ourselves. "I see you and Weiss didn't work out." I whispered to myself. "Eh, it's no big deal." He responded. "Well, uh... Weiss came to the dance alone." I told him. He nearly spit out his drink when I said that. I nodded, "Yeah. She said she had to much to do then focus on boys." We both turned to Weiss who was trying to fix a plant. But it didn't work. Then there was Neptune. He was telling jokes to Blake and Sun, which made all three of them laugh. Jaune groaned in anger, seeing Weiss alone. "Hold. My. Punch." He ordered. I did and he walked away, leaving me alone again...

I went up the stairs to Yang looking down at everyone. I stood next to her and she smiled. "You know? We needed this." She assured me. "Yeah. And you did a great job too." I commented. "Awww thanks, sis!" She yelled and hugged me. "Tomorrow it's back to work." "Well, I'm sure we can handle whatever gets thrown at us." I reassured.

Everyone was dancing and having fun. Until I heard people whistling and howling. Others clapped and I looked down to see who was the person getting all this attention.

It was Cinder.

She was wearing a black long glittering dress with long gloves and heels. She seemed stunning! Her eyes met mine and she smiled. I crooked smiled back, making her laugh softly. "My Ruby! I'm sorry I kept you waiting!" She called out to me. Everyone then turned to my direction as I blushed. "W-What do you mean?!" I questioned. She got on one knee and lifted her hand up to me. "Why, darling, I wanted to do this earlier, but there was stuff I had to do!" She yelled sweetly. She took out a two flowers from behind her. It was a corsage and a boutonniere. She put on the boutonniere and lifted the corsage to me. "Ruby Rose! May you please be my date?" She asked, giggling afterwards. I covered my mouth in surprise and turned to Yang. She gave me a thumbs up, saying, "Go get her." I squealed and jumped towards her. She quickly caught and twirled me around. I hugged her and she hugged me back as the crowd cheered. Yet, I still heard some boys whistling like perverts. "Shall we dance, my Ruby?" She cooed. "Yes, my mistress." I answered and she spin me onto the dance floor...


	5. Chapter 4:The Dance- Part 2

**Cinder's POV**

I took Ruby to the dance floor. While walking, she poke my nose playful. I did the same to her and she giggled. She jumped out of my arms and danced to the music. Her moments were off, but she still was so cute. I danced with her, which caused men to look at me. They were mostly looking at my butt, so I grabbed Ruby and put her hand on it. But this only made them look more, even Mercury.

Ruby grinned at me. "So, you like dirty dancing." She cooed. I turned to her, blushing hard and stuttered, "A-A little." She laughed. "Sorry. Yang told me to do that while dancing or if someone touches your butt like that. She said it gets you in bed?" She questioned a little. I giggled and touched her little face gently. "It's okay. I don't mind." I assured her.

One of the teachers, Mr. Peter, came on the mic. He seemed to fit how everyone described him as. A fat ass. "Hello, students. I hope you all are having a wonderful night tonight. Especially the ones who are accompanied by a date. How good is it to be spending this wonderful night with your true companion? It's a gift. Now, to make this night more special, please, join your date right now, move to this rhythm, and don't let go of your love one..."

When a slow song came on, Ruby looked at me and I looked at her. She blushed again and I smiled. "A slow song, heh heh. Too bad we're both girls." She stated. I held her hand lightly as her eyes moved down to them slowly. They then moved back up to me. "I don't care. I've been waiting for this moment ever since I laid my eyes on you." I whispered. Ruby kept staring at me as her eyes moved from my eyes to lips in a pattern. I touched her face again and before she knew it, I moved to the beat of the song. She finally saw in surprise and tried to follow my moves. I held her closer to my body, feeling her warmth more. Ruby put her head on my shoulder as I stroke her hair. "My Ruby..." I said in her ear. "My mistress." She said back. I closed my eyes, feeling. Relaxed... Like I was in a sea of roses. The feeling was amazing. How... How can something so wrong... Feel so right?... "Ruby?" I called out to her. "Yes, Cinder?" She replied. I stared into her black eyes as she did the same with mine. "Ruby, if something. Horrible. Happened... Would you still look at me the same?" I asked in a serious tone. "Of course." She responded calmly. "Nothing will ever change the way I feel about you." "...Ruby..." I called again and she kept her eyes locked on mine. "Cinder..." She murmured and closed her eyes, leaning to me. I knew it was risky but I did the same as her and leaned in.

Finally, our lips connected together. Out of nowhere, the music stopped. But we didn't care. Yet, Emerald did. "Are you crazy?!" She screamed and pulled me away, leaving Ruby alone and clueless a little. "You're making out with the enemy!?" She included. "Yeah. I know. So?" I responded. "SO you can destroy this mission!" She stated until I cut her off with my finger in her face. "Listen, slave. You are not the leader here! I AM!" After that I pushed her and walked back to Ruby.

"Sorry, darling. Me and my friend had. Technically. Difficulties." I told her and smiled again. "I... Understand." Ruby said, sadly looking at the ground. "What's wrong?" I questioned. She slowly teared up and I lifted her head up gently by her chin. "Ruby. What's wrong?" She tried not to cry and stuttered, "A-After this, you'll leave! A-And you'll-." Before she could finish, I held her tight. She continued to cry on my shoulder. For some reason, I started to feel sad myself. But, I couldn't cry. Ruby would become more sadder. So I assured her, "Ruby, I will never leave you. I promise that... I won't leave you alone." "P-Please..." She held me as tight as she could and nuzzled her head on me. All I could do was stroke her hair. "Ruby-." Out of nowhere, I heard screams be heard from behind me. When I turned, I saw

 _Her._

 ** _I know. Everyone is mad- I'm sorry! I'm sorry this happened too early or too quick! But someone once told me if there is nothing out that you want and you really want it, make it yourself. And i'm just doing what she told me. I'm truly sorry if you are dissatisfied with this, but please don't take this the wrong way. I'm just doing what feels best. So until the next chapter, I will see you soon..._**


	6. Chapter 5:Intruder Alert

**Ruby's POV**

I was crying into Cinder's shoulder, probably ruining the moment. But how could I help myself? I finally met someone who likes me other then the team and my friends! But, she's only here for the festival. She'll leave and it will be back to my normal life. This usual happens when I meet someone new. But why do I cry this time? Do I like her THAT much? Maybe. I mean. We did kiss but only for a split second. Nothing special. Yet I can't stop crying!

"Ruby, I will never leave you," Cinder whispered in my ear softly. "I promise that." She gently stroke my hair, trying to calm me down. Out of nowhere, I heard screams outside and before I knew it, someone blew down the entrance from outside! When the smoke cleared, a girl walked slowly inside. She had white hair, green eyes and a blue kung-fu suit with black outlines. She grinned, showing her bright white fangs to the crowd. "Hello, Beacon~!" She yelled. Everyone stared at her as her smile faded. "Hello, Beacon!" She repeated. "Hope you didn't start the party without me~!" Cinder let go of me and turned to her. She then pulled me behind her, lightly. "Ruby, stay behind me." She commanded.

"Hello, Cinder~!" She called out. Everybody's attention went to her. Even mine. "How have you been-." "Why are you here?!" Cinder interrupted. The intruder wide her eyes and flipped her hands up in the air, grunting. "Straight to business as always. I'm here for the party! Heh heh. How's you're night?" She asked as she walked towards us slowly. "Pretty good until you showed up." She growled.

The girl looking up and down at me. So I kept hidden behind Cinder. "That you're girlfriend~." She cooed. Cinder shook her head and responded, "JUST. ." "She seems to like you a lot by the way she's hiding behind your precious back... Ruby was it?" She asked me. I nodded lightly at her as she chuckled in response. "Don't let her looks fool you now, young Ruby. Cinder got more angry, pulled me in front of her and held me close. "Don't put that shit in her head!" She shouted. I shivered from her certain outburst. "What are you talking about? The truth?" She threatened. "Don't!" Cinder yelled out to her, making me jump a little. She held me closer and suddenly, it started to get hotter in the room. "Ruby, do you know Cinder's last name?" She questioned me. I shook my head quickly, afraid to know what would happen next. "Her last name is-."

Before she could finish, Cinder screamed, "Emerald! Mercury!" The two tried to attack her. But, she grabbed Mercury and swing him to Emerald, causing them to slam to the ground hard. Cinder let go of me and ran towards the girl. Cinder threw a kick at her to the face, which she blocked with her hand. But Cinder countered with a good kick in the face! She smiled at her move. Suddenly, Cinder's leg started to freeze into ice. "Cinder!" I called out. I then jumped to her, grabbed her and pushed the girl away.

When I landed on the ground, I turned to the intruder. "So cute. Who knew she would go for Little Red... Now, I'm not here for a fight. I'm here to warn! Heh heh heh. Everyone! The Fall are coming back to reclaim our throne! We WILL make you all equal! And don't even try to fight back! Because you won't win." She demanded, lifting a fist in the air then moved it in a circle, finally pointing to her chest. "LONG LIVE EQUALITY!" She shouted and laughed. The soilders tried to stop her but she disappeared, leaving a ice replica of herself.

"A replica? Is she still on the school grounds?" One of them asked. "No, she couldn't be." Mr. Ozpin said, checking out the work of art she left. I turned back to Cinder, a little worried. "Cinder, are you okay?!" I whined. She smiled a gentle smile. "I'm fine, Ruby," She assured. "This is easy to get rid of." She closed her eyes slowly as her clothes began to glow a orange like color. Her leg steamed up, soon turning back to normal. Cinder tried to get up, but was kinda clumsy right now. So I helped her up. I smiled at her, but her smile fades. "Ruby, I should-."

Suddenly, Mr. Adam grabbed her in a hold and the soilders pointed their guns to her. "Cinder, you are coming in for questioning about the incident." Mr. Ozpin demanded. "No!" I snapped at him. "You can't take her- She's innocent! She probably doesn't even know who that was." "Ruby, this is serious! That was a threat to the whole school and you expect us NOT to do our job and get some answers?! We have to! For your safety!" Mr. Adam said as he tighten his grip on Cinder, making her squirm a little. "But-." "Ruby." Cinder called my name softly. "It's okay. I'll come back, I promise." After, Mr. Adam pulled her away to the door and left with the staff. "Cinder, wait!" I said, trying to run to her. But Yang held me back, shaking her head. "Let's go, Ruby." Yang whispered and walked me back to the room. I know I was in BIG trouble and all, but.

 _All I could do was hope Cinder's okay..._


	7. Chapter 6:A little talk

**Cinder's POV**

Mr. Peter pushed me into a dark room then shut the door behind him. Everything was just black, filled with darkness. Until a light shined on a white table with a metal chair in the front of it. Mr. Ozpin commanded me to sit politely, so I did.

"This is what you call interrogation?" I asked in a cold tone. "We do not have time for these jokes!" yelled at me. "We all know you are Cinder Fall. Part of the infamous Fall family." Mr. Ozpin commented. "Nah duh!" I interrupted him, laying my legs cross on the table." I already know you guys knew me. So, why didn't you take me down earlier?" Mr. Peter shook his head in disappointment as I started to get too relaxed in the chair. Until, I heard a huge smack to the table! It was Ms. Glydna holding a stick and had a angry look across her face. Seems that someone is pissed. "You little bitch. Don't you dare talk to us like that! Like, you run things around here! Remember, there are soilders around you, so don't do anything rash!" She said, cockily. I rolled my eyes at her and responded. "So? You're not my mom." "That is NOT what I am saying!" She shouted.

"Leave her alone, Glynda. Let's just talk, Ms. Cinder." Mr. Ozpin said quietly to me. "Just tell me what's going on, and you can be on your way..." "Good... What is it you want to talk about?" I asked. "Many things, Ms. Cinder." he answered. Ozpin slowly walked around me, then continued, "First off, why are you here?" "Ha ha ha... Can I pass?" I cooed and he laughed. "As you wish." He said to my surprise. Along with Mr. Peter and Ms. Glynda. She was about to say something until the fat man stopped her. I could tell he was on to me. But I couldn't get cold feet right now! My team saw me as the cold- heart leader. And that's how it's going to be right now.

"Next question do you know Ruby Rose?" He questioned me. "Why yes I do," I stated. "She was my friend and date to the dance." For some reason, his smile never went away. What was he planning? And why am I so scared about it? "So, you two are dating? Because I have never seen a lesbian couple on campus." He assured me. "Nope. Just friends." I told him, trying to keep my sinister smile on.

"Odd... Then why did you hang out with her on Friday? Why did you kiss her?" He came back at me like a arrow! How did he know about Friday?! Chill, Cinder. "Because it was part of the plan." I countered. "What was the plan? To impress her?" He responded. My smile fade and a frown slowly erupted on my face. "No. I'm not telling you-." "You was trying to impress her." He interrupted. I slammed the table and got up. The soldiers pointed their guns at me, ready to put me down. "That's not-." "Next question." He said before I could cause anymore problems.

I breathe slowly and signaled him to continue. "Do you know the person who crashed the party?" He asked calmly. "Yes, I do know her... I've known her my whole life and been trying to forget about her." I said, trying to still keep calm. "I won't tell you how. But I do..." I whispered. Mr. Ozpin smiled and said, "Ms. Cinder, what are your motives? Huh? Why are you trying so hard to make us the bad guys? Know that we can help you, we can help track down the person you are after or whatever you want. Just tell us-." I stopped him by showing my yellow golden eyes and growled. He gulped and the staff along with the soldiers got a little scared.

"The last time I told someone, they stabbed me in the back! I'm not going to be that vulnerable again! If it'll something I want, damn it, I'm gonna get it! Without your help! I'll beat the woman to a bloody pulp! And don't even think in that twisted mind of yours about putting Ruby into all this! Because if you do, after I kill her, you're next! I don't want Ruby's blood on my hands- I don't want her to get hurt! If you have a problem with me and MY motives, shoot me right fucking now!" I yelled at him.

Mr. Peter and Glynda were surprised at my little breakout. The soilders were staring atme like I was a crazy person. But I didn't care. "... Lower your guns." Mr. Ozpin commanded. The soilders did as they were told and I headed straight for the door. Mr. Peter tried to touch me, but I punched him in the stomach. "Back off, fat bastard!" I scolded him and ran off.

When I exit outside, I saw Ruby on the floor, curled into a ball. I got her attention when I slammed the door close. Our eyes met slowly as I saw the worry in her beautiful eyes. Poor girl. She probably thought I was gone, breaking my promise. All I could do was pull her into a hug. She quickly hugged me back as I stroke her hair. "Ruby... I- I'm so-." "It's okay,Cinder..." She whispered in my ear. "R-Ruby." I stuttered. "We have a lot to talk about..." "I know, Cinder...

I know..."


	8. Chapter 7:I promise

**Ruby's POV**

Me and Cinder walked down the dark sidewalk, thinking of what to say. She turned to me with a little frown. I smiled a little and she smiled back. "Cinder?" I called her. "Yes, Ruby?" She respond. "Who was that girl?" I asked. She sighed in anger then said, "A person I used to know." She answered. I looked down, thinking what I said was wrong. "She's a Fall. You know what a Fall is?" She asked me and I shook my head.

"The Fall is a family that has done nothing but cause harm. Their main objective? Make the world equal." Cinder stated. I didn't know what to say. The Fall family? Maybe Yang knew about them. I don't know. "How did she know you?" I questioned. "I-..." She stuttered, then stared at the floor."

We walked to the dock and sat at the end. I dipped my feet in, sighing quietly. Cinder did the same, but she shivered afterwards, which made me laugh. She did the same... "I'm so sorry about the dance, Ruby." She apologized. "No," I whispered. "It's okay. Not like it wasn't going to be ruined. I would've killed it or someone else! Mostly me though." I giggled a little. But, she just stared at me the whole time. "Ruby. Something bad is coming. And it's because of me." She said. "What do you mean?" I asked worried. "Ruby, the intruder is heir of the Fall family right now. I don't know her true plans or motives. But she just threatened all of us. All of Beacon Academy! Because of me..." She murmured. I could tell she was really down. But why? Just because of a little threat? I touched her shoulder, which made her jump up lightly. "Don't worry about it! We can take on whatever they throw at us!" I encouraged her. "We?" She said, confused. "Mhm! You are one of us now!" I cheered and hugged her. She hugged me back tightly.

"Why are you so nice to me?" She asked out of nowhere. "Because you are my mistress. And I'm your Ruby." I laughed as she chuckled a little and replied, "Yes, you are my Ruby. And," She pulled me away and messed with my hair, twirling it around her finger slowly. "It seems that my Ruby needs to be cleaned." After stating that, she pushed me into the water below. I came back up to the surface to see Cinder smiling at my look. I was completely soaking wet! "Heh heh heh. You look so funny right now." She commented. "Oh really?!" I smirked. "Now it's your turn to get washed!" I yelled and pulled her to me, causing her to get soaked. She came from under the water with a frown pasted to her face and her long hair covering her eyes.

All I could do was laugh out loud. She did the same and we both had a laugh together. Just to see her smile made our whole day. And that laugh that came out of her cherry lips made it even better. I don't know why, but, Cinder made me happy. These past days she's always been nice to me. She's done so much for me! I... I want to be with her forever. And in this one moment, I truly felt I was in heaven... My eyes connected to hers, and she slowly made her smile fade. She pulled me close and held me tight. She whispered, "Thank you" and kissed my cheek. I blushed a little then looked back at her. She was so gorgeous, I couldn't help but lean to her for a kiss. She did the same, closing her eyes. I did exactly like her,hearing nothing but the water breath quietly.

Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice call to me. "Ruby," I opened my eyes to see it was Blake. "What are you doing with me?" "You?" I questioned then turned to Cinder who was giggling. "Oh! Uh, I was, um, we were jus-." "I'm not going to ask," Blake interrupted. "Uh,okay." I said and walked out of the ocean. I shivered as the air hit my body quickly. Cinder saw this, walked out and hugged me. For some reason, I I started to feel warm like at the dance. It felt nice. Until she let go and told Blake, "Have a goodnight, little me." "You too. Big me?" She said quietly as Cinder walked away. I felt sadder and sadder the further she got from me. I wanted to hug her longer! But we had to our own way. Don't worry, Cinder. I'll hold you just like you hold me. I'll be with you more. And I will cherish you.

 **?'s POV**

Cinder Fall. From up close,you are a flame beast. But from afar, you are no different from the scum going to this excuse of a school. And soon you will know it. You will pay for being a disgrace. Whether it means taking your life, or the ones precious to you. I will give you more time. But after it's up,

 _the year of equality begins. 'Sister'..._


	9. Chapter 8:If only

**Cinder's POV**

I walked back to my room to find Mercury and Emerald staring me down. I sighed quietly and walked to my bed. I laid down and got relaxed, until Emerald threw a pillow at my face. "Where the hell have you been?!" She screamed. I scratched my head and responded, "I was hanging with Ruby. No hard done." Mercury grabbed the and threw it back to Emerald childishly. "Well, we both think you're putting our mission into risk. So, it would be nice if you stop hanging with her." He recommended me. I was really pissed off at their action and growled. Emerald just stood there, but Mercury let out a little squeal.

"Now, who the hell made you guys in charge? Remember whose the leader here. Got it!?" I stated. Emerald narrow her eyebrows at me in rage. But sighed in understanding. "Yes ma'am... But I am keeping my eyes on yo-." "No." I interrupted. "If anyone needs to have a eye on them, it's you, Emerald. Now get the hell out of my face." I commanded and she walked to her bed, laid down and turned away to the wall. My eyes went to Mercury who was shaking in fear. "Got shit you want to get off your chest?" I asked. He shook his head and said, "G-Goodnight, Mercury." I smiled at his action. "Before you sleep. I have something to say... Beacon is not our only enemies we're dealing with. The Fall just sent their pest. So we have to deal with her first." I replied. "But-." "Shut the fuck up, Emerald. You can't talk for the rest of the night. Now get some rest. EVERYONE." I told them.

Mercury laid down and covered up in his cover, afraid of my next action. Emerald turned off the lights and fell asleep quickly. I flopped on my bed and thought about Ruby. She seemed so romantic tonight. And somehow, she also looked scared. I hope she's okay. She shouldn't worry about me. I mean, first of all, it's not good for health. Second, she should be worried about herself. Heh heh. I can't even believe myself right now. I sound more like a mother then a friend. i should just sleep. I closed my eyes and slept peacefully...

 **?'s POV**

I went back to headquarters, thinking of a plan to take down the little shit flame. While walking, I heard stuff falling and a scream. Must have been Isreal again. I speed walked to the main room and found him covered in powder. He smiled a goofy smile at me then cleaned himself up. "Good afternoon, master! How's your night going?" He asked. "Pretty good, baker." I laughed and messed with his hair, revealing it's violet red color. "Where's slave and yandere?" I questioned. "Uh, Victor is training and Lisa is probably looking at pictures of Cinder again." he replied. "And you?" I said. "Oh! Since tonight you reunited with Cinder, I wanted to bake you a cake!" He cheered. I shook my head and assured him, "I don't. Think we need sweets tonight... Round up everyone, we need to talk." "Okay." He answered and ran upstairs.

The doors opened to Victor. His black hair was everywhere and his ears revealed to the entire world. Not only that, his clothes were torn up. He was probably training hard again. The fucker. "Slave!" I called out. His eyes dashed to mine and he bowed down to me. "Master Elizabeth. How are you?" He replied. "I'm fine. But you look like crap! Filthy Fanus! I could just whip you right now. But i'll be nice tonight because I have news. So go to your seat!" I yelled. He nodded and sat in a blue chair, playing with his claws.

"Sister-In-Law!" I heard from afar. Lisa ran downstairs to me and tried to hug me. But I kicked her to her chair before she could. "The hell were you doing?" I asked sweetly. "Looking at Senpai from afar. What's wrong, you seem upset." She whined. "I don't need your fuckin pity." I scolded. "Where's Isreal? Isreal!" With that, he ran to me with lip gloss on his cheeks. Poor child. "I'm here, master! Lisa was trying to kiss me again!" He commented. "Lisa, quit your shit. This is serious." I said and slapped her. She rubbed her cheek and pouted quietly. After, I sat in my sky blue chair, ready to talk.

"Alright, listen up, idiots! You all do know about Cinder Fall, right?" I asked and they all nodded. Well, Isreal and Victor did, Lisa just squealed. "Well, she's back and she wants to go head-to-head with our family. She thinks she can actually win. But can she?" I questioned. "Of course not, master!" Isreal answered. "Exactly. That's why were going to show her how much of a screw up she is. She's the one that made us this way! Victor! She made you suffer!" I told him as he looked at the ground. "Isreal! She caused you to be experimented on and took your father!" I continued and he nodded lightly. "And Lisa... Remember that promise she made?" I smirked and she drooled a little from the thought. "Then let us do it! Let's take our revenge and kill the mad blood! Then the others! And after we will have equality! WE WILL BE FREE FROM THIS HELL!" I screamed as everyone cheered in delight, excluding Victor. I could smell it. I could just imagine her blood everywhere and me taking the throne. I just stood at the window and listened to the cheers. The cheers that would soon turn into praise...

 **Cinder's POV**

(I was surrounded by fire, the fire that engulfed Vale. All I could see was people running in horror and some dead on the floor. I walked around to find more. And there was definitely more. Blood was splattered everywhere. The blood of my team and the students of Beacon Academy. Emerald, Mercury, Yang, Blake, Weiss. Their dead bodies were right in front of me. Not that far away, I saw Ruby on her knees, face-to-face with a slender figure. It looked like a man. He was pointing a sword at Ruby's neck, ready to kill her. I tried to call out to her, but nothing came out of my mouth. So, I ran to her, reaching out my hand. She turned to me and almost grabbed my hand, until blood splashed on my face and all I heard was, "The one that caused all this?... It was you.")

I opened my eyes to find myself back in the room. Emerald and Mercury were gone, which was good. What was that? Was that the future? Did I cause that?! Did I cause... All I could do was curl into a ball and only blame myself for everything...

 _If only I could just die!_


	10. Chapter 9:Scared

**Ruby's POV**

I woke up to the sun shining from the window near my bunk. Finally it's Monday! TGIM! I jumped out of my bed and screamed, "Good morning, Team RWBY!" But no one responded. I was going to try again until someone tapped on my shoulder. Weiss. I jumped up at her being behind me, but her facial expression didn't change. She looked mad and shook her head lightly. "Morning, Weiss!" I cheered. "Good morning, Ruby." she replied. I searched around for the others but no one was there. "Where's the team?" I asked. "Blake is walking and Yang is fixing her motorcycle," Blake stated. "Ruby, we definitely need to talk. About Cinder." As soon as she said Cinder, I knew where this was heading. Weiss never trusted Cinder. But I don't know why. I mean, she was very nice and caring. It's okay. Maybe a talk wouldn't hurt.

I sat down at the table and Weiss sat in front of me. I smiled at her, but she still didn't change. "Ruby, I don't want you to be around Cinder." she whispered as my smile faded quickly. "Please understand, I am only doing this for your safety. Cinder doesn't look like she can be trusted. I can tell, something is off about her." "But, there is nothing wrong with her. She's normal. Why are you always rude to her?" I questioned. "Listen Ruby, she's a bad person-." "Prove it!" I cut her off before she could say anything else. Weiss growled and continued, "She caused the dance to be ruined by that intruder. You can't deny that! And now the whole school is afraid of what will happen next," I wide my eyes at her comment. It was true, she was connected to the intruder, but...

"Weiss, that's enough! Cinder didn't cause anything! So stop being rude to her, okay!?" I yelled. Weiss almost said something, until someone knocked on the door. Weiss signaled me to open it, so I did. And in came Cinder. She hugged me out of nowhere as Weiss watched. "Ruby." She said. "I-I had a nightmare and... God." I stroked her hair lightly. "It's okay. It wasn't real." I assured her. I turned to Weiss who was gritting her teeth hard. "Cinder. We should go somewhere else." I recommended. She nodded then looked up at Weiss. "Hi, Weiss." She called out. Weiss just stared at her. I frowned and walked us out of the room and to go find the others.

I walked Cinder around the school, trying to get my mind off Weiss. While walking, she held my hand. I turned to her to see her smile. I liked that, but it wasn't the same smile. It was. A sad one. Something was in her head and it was bothering her. I touched her cheek, which made her laugh softly. Suddenly, she tripped me but catch me quickly afterwards. "I thought I was the affectionate one." She cooed. I blushed and nodded at her. She just giggled then helped me back up.

"Are you okay, Cinder?" I asked. "Why yes." She answered. "It's just..." "What happened in your dream?" I said. She moved her eyes all around like she was searching for something. This made me more worried. "Cinder... You can tell me." I whispered. Finally, her eyes met mine again and she told me, "In my dream... You died." I didn't know what to say. I died in her dream and that's why she's down? She must really care about me. That makes me happy! But, at the same time, sad that she's this down. I hugged her tight and stroked her hair again. She hugged me back even tighter as I felt her shiver a little from my touch.

"Cinder." I said quietly in her ear. "Yes, Ruby?" She answered. "Remember when you promised you would stay with me? Well. I promise to stay with you. No matter what. So. Don't be afraid about a little nightmare. Because I'm not going anywhere." I whispered. She let go of me and stared at my eyes again. I smiled at her but she just laughed at me. "Idiot. I'm the one whose supposed to be doing this." She stated. I laughed back. "You know, everyone needs some comfort. I'm just giving you closure, so don't be so upset about it." I responded. Cinder touched my hair as I still stared into her eyes. She was so beautiful. I couldn't see anything around me, just her.

"So, what am I supposed to be?" I asked. "The adorable and cute one." She giggled. I made a funny face that made her laugh again. I kept on doing it and she laughed out loud. Man, I don't know what's wrong with me. Her laughter made my heart melt. All I wanted was to see her happy. And it seems like I'm doing exactly that. Back to reality, Cinder picked me up bridal style and continued to walk around the school. She kissed my cheek again then put her head on mine. I giggled then she whispered to me. "My Ruby...

 _What would I do without you?..."_


	11. Chapter 10:Get to know everyone

**Cinder's POV**

Me and Ruby went back into the academy and into the cafeteria. There, Ruby ran to the others who were sitting at their own table. Actually, each team had their own table, except mine. Ever since last night, I don't even think we're a team. But, I don't care. At least she's happy with her friends. That's all I need. I almost walked away, until someone grabbed my shoulder.

It was a girl with red hair and green eyes. She wore a golden-ish orange like armor with a red skirt,buckled by a brown belt. What was her name again? Uh. Pyrrha. Yes! Pyrrha Nikos. There you go. "Hello." She said in a gentle tone. "Hi." I replied back to her. "Uh, you're Cinder, right? Of Team CEM?" She questioned. "Hm.. Is that what everyone is calling us now?" I asked her. She was sort of scared, I could tell. She couldn't look into my eyes and she was shaking a little. "Y-Yes..." She stuttered and I smirked. "And you're Pyrrha, the one who was dancing with scruffy over there." I stated, pointing to Jaune. She looked at the direction of my finger then back at me.

"That's Jaune Arc. He's the leader of our group." She commented. I nodded, understanding then continued, "I know. You like him or something?" "No, not at all... Is it that obvious?" she whispered. I nodded slowly as a answer. Pyrrha threw her head down sadly since I knew. Man, she's like the exact opposite of Snow White. That's good, but she can get easily annoying. Like right now. "Why are you here?" I asked as her head bolted back up. "I said. Why are you here?" I repeated. "Oh! Uh, you're still new to Beacon, so I wanted to get to know you." She chirped. I shook my head lightly and answered, "I am flattered, Ms. Nikos. But sorry." I almost left, but Pyrrha stopped me by my sleeve, whimpering. "Please?" She begged. I don't what the hell is wrong with this girl. She seemed to be more childish then Ruby. I liked, but also hate... Ugh, what the hell! "Fine. But I'm staying right next to you, okay?!" I commanded. She squealed a little then pulled me to where her team was.

Jaune was reading a comic book, probably the X-Men... What? I read it too. Next to him was a boy with black hair with a pink highlight in it and green clothes. Must be the defensive one. Lie Ren. By the way he looked up at me, he couldn't trust me. Pyrrha smiled and took Jaune's comic, which made him whine. "Come on, Pyrrha! I was reading that!" He nagged and tried to get it back. "Nope! We have a guest!" She cheered. I walked in front of him and grinned. "Hello, Jaune~." I cooed. With that, he choked on his food, good thing Ren hit him on the back. Jaune cleared his throat and looked back at me, scared. I just smirked. "H-Hi... Aren't you from the party? The one who went with Ruby?" He asked. "Yes I am." I answered. "And you are the guy who accompanied Pyrrha." He nodded quickly then ate more. "Heh heh. He's a little shy right now." She giggled. "I can tell..." i responded quietly.

I turned to Ren who was still staring at me. He got up and walked to me. Our eyes connected slowly and I saw a part of anger in his eyes. He frowned a little then said, "Hi." "Hello, Ren." I replied. "How are you?" He asked. "I am very peachy right now." I told him. He looked me up and down then stopped. "So, you staying here?" He asked. "Not for long." I answered. He just shook his head disappointingly. Something was up with him, I can tell. And it had me wondering.

Before I could ask him, someone jumped on me. The orange light head girl, Nora Valkyrie. I have heard she is a very... Special child. And that she can be destructive at times. Especially in lunch. "Here's Nora!" She shouted. "Nora, you're sitting on someone." Ren said, emotionless and pointed to me. She jumped off me as I got up slowly, cleaning my clothes. "The hell-." "Hi, I'm Nora!" She interrupted me quickly. I didn't know what to say! She was like Ruby, but if she had a sugar rush! She shook my hand fast, making me dizzy a little from the vibration. She suddenly stopped and I was blown into the air then landed on the table.

I looked up to find Team RWBY all looking at me. Weiss was angered a little, Blake was surprised, Yang acted as if nothing happened and Ruby just stared at me. I crooked smiled and she smiled back. I was going to say hi, until, Nora came back. "Hey, how did you get over here?" She asked. "You threw me." I murmured. Nora just helped me up quickly, almost making me fall again. "Silly Cinder." She told me and my eyes wide. "How did you know my name?!" I yelled, but she ignored me. "Hi, Team RWBY!" She shouted. "Hello, Nora! Hi, Cinder." Ruby responded. "Ruby. Hello!" I replied and walked to her. Nora's smile suddenly faded and she squealed out loud.

"You two are dating!" Nora screamed at us. Ruby blushed hard then looked down. Dating? I never considered us girlfriends. More like very close friends. I don't know. Besides, if we dated, everyone would be disgusted, right?... Why should I care! I'm fucking Cinder Fall! I lifted her head up to mine by her chin, which made her blush harder. "You can say that." I cooed. Nora squealed loud again at my action. "Cinder..." Ruby whispered and touched my hand, moving it. "No way." I wide my eyes at her answer. No? I thought...

"But.. I thought you liked me." I said, trying not to break down. "I do. I really do..." She smiled. Blake suddenly ran to the restroom, and Yang followed. Maybe Blake thought I was her. Dirty minded girl. Ruby let go of my hand and looked down. "But... I don't know." She whispered. I slowly moved my hand to her cheek. "Ruby..." I said then hugged her. "I don't care what everyone thinks of us. I will never stop liking you this much." I told her in her ear, making her shiver. She hugged me back lightly and Nora yelled, "I gotta write a fanfic of this!" and ran off.

I stroked Ruby's hair lightly then called to her, "Ruby. I... I really care about you." "I care about you too, Cinder." She replied then let go of me. She smiled softly but I just kept a straight face. I cupped her cheeks and pulled her to me. Ruby closed her eyes, ready for our lips to connect, but I didn't. Before we could kiss, I saw Emerald and Mercury looking at me. They are probably angry at me right now. Should I kiss her? Shouldn't I?

I slammed my lips on hers hard. She did the same, but softer. Everyone gasped and silence filled the air. But I didn't care. I got so into it, I started to mess with Ruby's hair a little. She moaned in the kiss,until Weiss stopped us. "Enough!" She yelled and Ruby pulled away from me. Weiss grabbed Ruby's wrist and yanked her back. "You guys are not going to make out! Not here! Not now! Not ever! Let's go,Ruby." She snapped and dragged her away. Usually, Ruby, knowing her, would fight back. But this time, she didn't. I just stood there, thinking I did something wrong again.

Suddenly, Pyrrha came from behind me and tapped my shoulder. "Hello again." She whispered. I turned and answered. "What do you want?" "Me and Nora are having a sleepover. And I was wondering if you could join us. Ruby will be there, I don't know about the others, but she will." She stated. I could tell she was trying to persuade me, and she was doing really good at it. Emerald walked towards us so I couldn't do anything suspicious.

"What's going on, Cinder?" She asked. "Pyrrha invited me to a sleepover. Nothing big." I answered with a smile. Emerald was on to me. She stared me down with a frown then turned to Pyrrha. I knew what she was planning. And her plan was going to fail. "Pyrrha. Would it be bad if Emerald came too?" I asked, smiling evily. "Why no. I don't mind." She replied. Emerald growled a little, but slowly smiled. "Perfect!" She cheered. "Well, it starts at 7:00 tonight. I hope to see you there." Pyrrha said then walked away. I smiled at Emerald and she smiled at me. We both had a plan off our sleeves and only one of us will win.

 _And it's gonna be me!_


	12. Chapter 11: Sleepover- Part 1

**Ruby's POV**

I watched my clock like a dead person, waiting for it to hit 7:00 already. Because at that time is the sleepover Pyrrha's having. She's having this so we can hang out and know one another more. I accepted quickly, but had to beg her to convince Cinder to come. Speaking of Cinder, I hope she's not mad about earlier. I mean, I didn't know what to do! She wanted to kiss, which we did, but made it not work! Do I really like her like that? Or just a friend? What does this all mean?!

Before I almost pulled my hair out, my alarm went off, signaling it was time for the sleepover! Perfect timing! I jumped out of bed and ran towards the door. Suddenly, someone stopped me. Of course, it was Weiss. Again. "Where are you going?" She asked coldly. "To the sleepover." I replied. Weiss wide her eyes and her mouth in surprise. Did I say something wrong again? "A sleepover?! I-I never been to one." She murmured. "Really?!" I beamed and she nodded. "How come no one told me about it?!" She yelled. "Because you would act rude. Pyrrha also didn't tell Blake and Yang because Cinder will be there and Yang would sleep the whole time."I stated.

Yang walked to me, tiredly and responded, "It IS a sleepover right? You're supposed to sleep." She groaned. I laughed at her reaction. "Silly Yang. Sleepovers are like little parties. But. For girls." I explained. Yang was dumbfounded, but kinda understand. "Oh... Eh, I'll go then." She said and walked out the door. "Go get Blake." "Okay. But she only invited me..." I whispered. I went to Blake who was reading her book, 'Ninjas In Love'. "Hey Blake, we're all going to Pyrrha's sleepover. Wanna come?" I asked. Blake looked up at me then questioned. "Who will be there?" "Just the girls. Pyrrha, Nora, Velvet, and maybe Cinder with her friend Emerald." I answered which made her shiver.

"No." She quickly replied. "How come?!" I whined as she shivered more. "M-Myself will be there. And you two will..." She stopped and covered her face. "No, Blake! That's Cinder! She's not you, I promise. I'll try not to kiss her. And if I do, I'll do something so you can't see it, okay?" I commented. Blake was still scared, but she got up and tied up her ears. Then she turned to me and said, "I'll go." And I cheered. "Okay, Team RWBY, lets get this party started!" After that, we headed for Team JNPR's room.

* * *

When we got there, I saw Ren and Jaune standing at the door with sleeping bags. "Hey Jaune! Hey Ren!" I called out to them. "Hey, Ruby." Jaune responded. "Uh, since the sleepover will be in our room, we're sleeping outside." "Aww, I'm sorry." I whispered, but Jaune shook his head slowly. "It's okay! We can survive." He assured. Out of nowhere, a hand touched Jaune and Ren's shoulder. Cinder's.

"I couldn't help but ease drop. And, I guess you can crash my room." She suggested, smiling. Weiss growled quietly, Yang had sleepy eyes, and Blake shivered again. But I was so happy she could come. "Really? Thanks." Jaune cheered. "No, it's the least I could do. Besides, I would love to see Mercury cry." She smirked and the boys just looked at her confused. But they shook it off and left. "Cinder!" I called out to her. "I can't believe you would come!" I hugged her tightly, feeling her warm body again. For some reason, it felt so long, I didn't want to let go. Until, I heard someone clear their throat. I almost let go but Cinder held me close then turned to the sound.

"Ruby, you know Emerald right?" She questioned. "Mhm! Hi, Emerald!" I said to her. "Ruby." She answered back quietly. "I'm not here to talk. Lets just get this night over with." She walked inside the room, leaving Cinder. She sighed then stroked my hair, making me blush. "Well, lets make this the night of your life." She whispered in my ear sexually. I shook my head before thinking of anything dirty and opened the door. Pyrrha opened it slowly to Nora laying upside down on her bed.

"Hello, guys! Come on in!" Pyrrha cheered and pulled all of us inside, then closed the door. "So, how is everyone." She asked. We all turned to one another slowly. Weiss and Cinder both turned back to Pyrrha and splatted out, "Fine." They both wide their eyes and moved away from one another. I just laughed at them quietly. "So, girls, what do you want to do?" She questioned. "We can paint our nails!" I suggested. "Gossip about boys?" Weiss asked. Cinder shook her head then smirked. "Let's do something worth our time, shall we?" She chirped. Weiss rolled her eyes in annoyance, trying not to yell. "Like what?" She replied. "Might be early, but spin the bottle?" Cinder cooed, throwing a crooked smile. She was scared, maybe. Probably her first sleepover too.

"That sounds pretty good, but first we should know one another." Nora responded. We all nodded and sat in a circle on the floor. Blake was face to face with Cinder which almost made her pass out. Weiss sat next to Cinder and I did the same. I could tell. Weiss was about ready to kill. That scares me. "So, who wants to go first?" Pyrrha said. "I will... You all know one another. I even know all of you. But you don't know me and Emerald." Cinder stated. "Okay, what do you want to tell, Cinder?" I asked. "... I'm. Not what I seem. I can't control myself sometimes and... And I can cause problems... Especially ones right now. The main one. Trust... No one in this room trusts me and. I'm okay with it... Because one person doesn't only trust me. She cares about me... And I'm glad she does... Ruby." She whispered, turning to me.

I blushed hard as the girls looked at us in awe. "So adorable!" Yang cheered. Blake finally passed out and Weiss just pretended she was barfing to prove some stupid point. Cinder looked down sadly after what she said. That. Made me angry. "Pyrrha! Get a bottle! We're not playing the truth or dare version! We're doing the make out version!" I yelled. All of the girls, except Emerald who was reading a book, gasped at my decision. "O-Okay!" Pyrrha answered, got a empty glass bottle and laid it in the middle of us. "Anyone want to go first?" I cooed. "Man, I really love this new side of you, Ruby. It's feisty." Cinder chirped and I giggled.I knew as soon as me and Cinder decided to do this,the night just got interesting...

"I'll go first!" Velvet shouted quietly. Yang chuckled then said to her, "Who do you hope to kiss, bunny girl?" "I. Really don't care who I kiss." She answered blushing. Finally, she spin the bottle. We all looked at it, wondering who it would hit. Secretly, I hope it wasn't Cinder. It stopped after a couple of seconds and thank god it wasn't Cinder. But, it still was KINDA a surprise to me. The victim was Blake.

"Well, I-It's me and you, B-Blake." She stuttered. Blake was blushing really hard. "Let's just get this over with." She snapped. Velvet leaned to Blake and she did the same. They both closed their eyes and then, they kissed. Everyone oooed at what just happened. The two slowly disconnected and looked at one another. Velvet smiled but Blake stared at the ground. "That was... That felt-." "Good?" She interrupted. "I know..." Blake looked up at her then suddenly, Nora screamed, "Magic Trick!" "Magic what?" Weiss asked. "Magic Trick! Their ship name." She stated. "Whose next!? Let's continue please!" Blake screamed and covered her face. "Okay." Pyrrha answered. What was wrong with Blake? I hope she's okay. I mean she wouldn't love someone...

 _Or. DOES she?_


	13. Chapter 12:Sleepover- Part 2

**Cinder's POV**

The sleepover was getting heated up. After Velvet and Blake kissed, Blake went to a corner. She was probably shy or embarrassed. I knew from the looks of it she had a crush on Velvet. I wouldn't blame her, they're both fanus, it could work. Other then that, the place was pretty normal other then the fact everything was going crazy, except for the party- poopers in the room. They both have something in common. Hatred towards me. But it's okay. At least I have Ruby with me.

"Whose next!?" Ruby shouted to us in excitement. Normally, people would see her yelling as annoying, but i saw it really cute. "Let me do it!" Besides, I can kiss anyone in this room!" Yang demanded. "Okay then, spin it, Yang!" Pyrrha yelled and after, Yang spun it, making it go super fast. We all were kinda scared that the bottle would bounce everywhere! Good thing it didn't. Finally, it stopped, landing on Pyrrha. Poor little Pyrrha. Her eyes went wide in horror as she saw the results, then she looked up at Yang and laughed nervously. "Can I pass?" She asked. Everyone, even Emerald, who wasn't playing, shook our heads.

"Okay," She sighed. "Lets do this, Yang." "Don't worry, Pyrrha. You won't be disappointed!" Yang assured, grabbing Pyrrha by the cheeks and slammed her lips on hers. Pyrrha's eyes went wide at Yang's embrace. "Bombshell Babes!" Nora shouted and the girls broke the kiss slowly. Ruby squealed out loud then hugged Yang. "I ship you two!" She stated. Yang laughed but Pyrrha blushed hard... She liked it.

"That was. Really interesting." Pyrrha responded. I chuckled quietly then questioned, "Whose next on the kiss of death?" Ruby laughed softly at me, until Nora jumped in front of both of us. Little Ruby quickly jumped on me with a slight scream. "I wanna go!" She answered. "Uh, okay. Just. Please don't jump in front of me like that again." She whispered, then gave her the bottle. "So, it stops on who I want to kiss, right?" She asked. "Yep!" Ruby answered and Nora got ready. She lifted up the bottle slowly and out of nowhere, lightly threw it at my head. It bounced back, landing on her. I knew something was wrong with this girl, but she can not be this stupid! We all looked at her and she looked at us in surprise...

"Well, it's better then kissing any of you guys! That would cause tensions!" She screamed, a little quieter this time. She took out a black sharpie from her pocket, grabbed her hand and drew a face on it to look like a little hand puppet. Don't tell me she's going to do- "I'm going to kiss Mr. Hand!" That. "Mr. Han-." Before I could ask, Ruby covered my mouth. "It's. Best you don't question it." She whispered to me. So, I nodded, understanding.

"You may kiss the bride!" Nora yelled and then made out with her hand. We clapped for her, like it was all really a wedding! I think her craziness is contagious. "I'll see you all after the honeymoon!" She told and ran straight out of the room. She is such a weird child. "I. Don't want something like that to happen again." I murmured then stopped clapping.

Blake and Yang went. Which was a good, but lets get to the fun part already. "Emerald, it's your turn~." I cooed. Emerald growled, "Do I have to?" "Yes, now come on!" I demanded. She slowly got up and walked to us. She then snatched the bottle from me... But I don't give a fuck. She spun the bottle normally. Everyone had their eyes locked on the decision maker, hypnotizing us. It slowly stopped and landed on the person we all been waiting for. Weiss. Me and Ruby both laughed out loud. "What the hell is so funny?!" Emerald questioned. "Oh,nothing~." Ruby replied. "Just-." "The two people that ruin our plans are about to kiss." I stated to Emerald groaned at my actions. "Shut the hell up!... Weiss?" She called. "Yes?" Weiss responded.

Now that she had her attention, she leaned to her face slowly. Weiss just kept a straight face surprisingly. What was she up to? Before she could kiss Weiss, she kissed something else. Her cheek. That little bitch. "That's cheating!" Ruby screamed. "I demand another kiss! On the lips!" "Ruby, it's not cheating. They kissed, but in a different way." I told her softly. She just sighed then pointed to Weiss. "I expect a real kiss from both of you later!" She yelled. Suddenly, Emerald giggled. The giggle soon turned into a evil laugh. What did she want this time?

"What's funny, Emerald?" I asked. "Oh nothing. Just the fact that we all went... Except for Ruby!" She commented. Ruby quickly blushed at what Emerald said. I'm guessing she didn't want anyone to know. Too bad. For me and her. "You're right, Emerald." Weiss cooed along with smirked. She slowly got the bottle and handed it to her. "Spin the bottle, Ruby. Don't be shy now." She continued. Ruby was hesitant, but she got the bottle. She then spun the bottle and after, closed her eyes. The bottle was spinning for a while, until it finally stopped... And landed on me.

"The gods have spoken!" Yang shouted. "The hell-." "No! I can't kiss Cinder!" Ruby interrupted Weiss, covering her face. "But it's part of the rules, Ruby." I said. "But, I can't!" She replied. I slowly got up and continued, "It will be just like the dance." I responded quietly. Ruby stood up then stepped back a little. "No! The kiss at the dance. I-I was just in the mood! I didn't know what I was doing!" Ruby yelled. I didn't know what to say at the minute. Everything seemed to be falling all around me. Why?... "What are you saying, Ruby? T-That you don't like me?" I stuttered. "N-No! That's not what i'm saying! I like you! I don't. Like you? I don't know! I'm so confused! You make me feel so weird when I'm around you! It feels so good yet so wrong! I-I-." Before she could finish, I pulled her to me by her waist. We both stared at each other for a minute...

"Ruby..." I whispered. That's all I could do. I leaned to her face and kissed her slowly. She quickly did the same. It felt wet not loving, but I didn't care. As long as she was okay. As long as she was with me right now. Nothing was heard, just crickets. We both stopped kissing after what felt like forever and stared into each others eyes. "I don't care if you can't say it... You really care about me. And I care about you. So.. Let me hold you." I told her and held her close. Ruby closed her eyes, feeling my warm touch. I could feel her breath on my chest. It felt very nice, like refreshing air. Suddenly, her breathing got slower. She fell asleep...

I held her closer and tighter. I never wanted to let her go. Not after what we have... The girls smiled as Pyrrha whispered, "We'll continue tomorrow, okay?" I nodded then walked to Ruby's little bed she made, laying her down. I couldn't help but lay with her too. In her sleep, she pulled me to her and cuddled me. I did the same, smiling. I wonder... If this is where I belonged. With just Ruby by my side. Just like this... Before I could think anymore, I fell asleep in her arms.

 _The arms of the one I love..._


	14. Chapter 13:Back to work

**Ruby's POV**

I woke up slowly to find myself back in Team RWBY's room. I probably passed out at the sleepover. So stupid. What happened? All I remember is we gossip, played spin the bottle, I kissed Cinder and-... Oh man, I ruined last night! I pushed Cinder away and now she's probably mad at me! Why are you so stupid, Ruby?! You screwed up this ti-.

"Morning, Ruby." I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Cinder, smiling warmly at me. "Cinder. Good morning." I replied. "H-How long have you been here?" "Well, ever since last night, I guess." She answered then looked around the room. "Where are the others?" I asked. "They're off downstairs. Something going on today? Because they were moving awfully quick." She stated. "Oh, yeah!" I beamed. "Today we are assigned missions. Kinda like a exam! And I've been looking forward to it!" Cinder chuckled at my reaction. "Well, you should get going, darling!" She said. I nodded, got up and threw on my clothes. I turned back to Cinder who was blushing. Crap! I forgot that she was still here "I'm sorry!" I yelled out. "It's okay, Ruby. We're girls!" She responded.

Suddenly, we both heard something coming towards the door. Sounded like footsteps but at a quicker pace. Before I could take a guess, it busted through the door. "Zwei!" I shouted, jumping in the air. It was Zwei, the family dog! He jumped on me and started to lick my face. Cinder just stared at us, surprised and a little scared. "W-What is that?!" She questioned out loud. "It's Zwei, my dog." I answered. "If you want you can pet him. Don't worry, he doesn't bite." Cinder slowly reached her hand out to Zwei, which made him whimper. Was Cinder scary? I don't think so. He's probably surprised about seeing a new face. Cinder finally pet Zwei and he found her touch smoothing. She turned to me and whispered, "He's. Kinda cute." "I know." I whispered back.

She stopped petting Zwei when he got sleepy and walked towards me. I wonder what she would do this time. She opened her arms, getting closer to me. Was she ready to kiss me again? Darn! My breath is probably bad or my position! I'm totally not ready. Maybe it's just a hug. That's it. But instead of all the things I thought it would be, she reached for my hood and put it on me. How could I forget to wear my hood! "Thank you... Are you going to the ceremony too?" I asked and she nodded. "It's about to start." "Can we go together?" I said. She nodded again then held me close to her with one arm on my shoulder. We both walked out of the room and to our destination.

* * *

When we got to the ceremony, all the schools were split into four groups. In a instant, I saw my team and Vale. I was about to run to them until I looked at Cinder. "You coming, Cinder?" I questioned. "No," She answered. "Sadly, my team wasn't put into the system. So we can't get a mission. Sorry." I lowered my head slowly from what she said. It sucks that her team can't have a battle. It REALLY sucked that she wasn't going to be on missions like me! Or even with me! Well, I can't get so mad about it. "You should get to your group. Don't worry, I'll be here after, okay?" She continued. "Okay!" I replied. Cinder then kissed my cheek, making me blush. "I'll see you later." She said and walked away. I couldn't stop blushing after that, but I was able to get to the team.

"Quiet!" Ms. Goodwitch yelled out to us. "Quiet please. Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin." After, Mr. Ozpin turned the mic and got ready to say what was on his mind. "Today we stand together, united. Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo. Vale. The four Kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. And as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither were the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best." After the announcement, he walked away.

We all turned to one another, thinking of what to pick. "This is perfect! All we have to do is shadow and huntsmen in the southeast!" I cheered. "Yeah," Yang agreed. "We'll follow them around by day and give them a slip by night!" "Let's check search and destroy." Weiss commanded. When we got to the board, we found the right mission. But, when I signed us in, we couldn't enter. "Wonderful." Weiss said sarcastically. "Any other ideas?" "We mail ourselves there!" I answered Blake. Mr. Ozpin walked towards to see what we were doing. "Well, that's one option," He stated. "Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first-year students. It seems that particular region is rather popular. In fact, I have the sneaking suspicion that you four will make your way there no matter which job you choose." The group looked at me angrily as I scratched my head, nervous a little.

"I'm still curious how you all found yourself at the docks last semester. I'm interested to know how you really learned about a hideout in the southeast. And I certainly wonder why witnesses reported seeing robots and rose petals in a dance club some time ago." He continued. "I doubt I'll ever find the exact answers I'm looking for. So how about this: instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, why don't we just bend them?" After he said that, Mr. Ozpin messed with his tablet thingy and made us register into the mission. "We won't let you down, thank you professor." I assured.

"Do not thank me for this. Teamwork and persistence have carried you far. But you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the Kingdom will not care. Stay close to your Huntsman at all times, and do exactly as he says. He will be leading you on this mission, and he can have you sent back to Beacon, if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory. Good luck." He said and walked away. Before me and the team could walk away, I saw Cinder. She threw me a thumbs up and I did the same. Finally, we moved out to Quadrant five.

"I know this is going to be tough, guys. But we can do it!" I assured them. While walking, Team CFVY walked pass us. Blake jumped up a little then walked towards Velvet quickly. I could hear the whole conversation since they were just in front of me. "Velvet!" She called. "Oh. Hi, Blake." She replied. "... Blake?" "Yes?" She responded. "Blake, my mission is going to take a week to complete. There's going to be. So many Grimm. And... I'm scared." Velvet revealed. "Don't worry. If anything happens you can retreat and withdraw the mission, right?" Blake asked. Velvet shook her head slowly and continued, "I know. I'm really scared. I don't want to die." "Don't worry. You won't, I promise." She whispered to her then turned back to us. "I.. I gotta go. I'll see you later?" She asked more then assured. "I don't know, Blake. G-Goodbye." Velvet responded. After, she kissed Blake's cheek then walked away. Blake whimpered and slowly walked back to us.

"Don't worry, Blake. She'll survive and we'll survive! As long as we have the huntsmen!" I cheered. But when the huntsmen finally appeared, my jaw dropped from disappointment. "Why hello, girls! Who's ready to fight for their lives?" The huntsmen asked. He was so old and nerdy. I feel stupid now! I wish I just hid in the school and kick back with Cinder. But... Oh well,

 _here I go..._


	15. Chapter 14:Missing you

**Cinder's POV**

I laid in bed, thinking of what Ruby was doing right now. It's only been a couple of hours since she left and I've just been in this god awful room with nothing to do. Mercury and Emerald are probably destroying the school since we are the only one's here. Before I could think more, Mercury busted into the room, holding a broom and his face covered in paint. Oh boy.

"I chime in with a, haven't you people ever heard of," "Closing the god damn door,no." I finished after him. His eyes went wide as he heard me. "Wow, Cinder," He continued. "I didn't know you knew that song." I just laughed softly. "Where's Emerald?" I asked and as like it was on cue, she walked into the room with a mustache drawn on her face. "The hell, Mercury!? I wake up to find myself in the bathroom and marker on my fucking face!" She yelled. Mercury just laughed and I did the same. "Well, you was just so vulnerable." He stated, trying to stop laughing. "Fuck you!" She insulted and Mercury countered with a "What time?"

"Alright, alright." I said before it turned into another pointless argument. "You both can bang one another later. So. You guys like being the only ones in the school?" "It's pretty fun, but it can get scary." Emerald replied. "She does have a point, I mean, the school is abandoned." Mercury agreed. I then sat up and turned to them. For some reason, I couldn't get Ruby out of my head. Why? I can tell the others knew by the way they smirked.

"Thinking of Ruby?" Emerald questioned. I nodded in disappointment. I guess this where they yell at me, saying i'm ruining the plan. But to my surprise, the two smirked. "Aww, thinking of your Ruby?" Mercury cooed. "Yeah, are you guys. Mad at me?" I asked and in response, Mercury laughed softly. "Yeah right," He continued. "Emerald loves you SO much, she can't even stay mad at you." Emerald then punched him after that. "Well, I was just angry that you became attached to the Ruby girl, but I understand. I'm sorry for making you upset this whole time." She apologized. I was so surprised to hear this. I guess the two actually trust me. I appreciate that. "R-Really?" I stuttered. "Yep!" "Besides, we're teammates! So, we gotta stick together! Or we'll die or. Something." The two stated. "Thank you, guys," I whispered. "I'm really grateful for that."

"No problem, Cinder. So. Let me guess? You miss her?" Emerald asked as I sighed and flopped back on the bed. "Yeah," I admitted. "I miss her a lot. I know she's been gone for a couple of hours but still. I really want to see her. To hold her..." I must really care about Ruby. I mean, I'm actually sad right now! I feel like total crap! What if she's hurt? O r broke a bone-or worse!...

"That's it! I cannot do this anymore! Guys, get what you need because we're getting out of this hellhole!" I announced. "Yea-." "Wait, Mercury." Emerald interrupted him. "Uh, Cinder. How are we going to get out of here? I mean, the staff are looking at us through the camera." "The camera?" I repeated, confused. I looked at the corner of the room to find a small camera. It was still operating, meaning someone was looking at us this whole time. "They've been spying on us!?" I roared in anger. "Seems like it." "Ugh! Emerald, do me a favor and destroy that thing while I go change!" I commanded her and she slashed the camera in half using her little scythes.

I walked into the bathroom, taking out my stealth suit. I was supposed to wear it the night of the dance, but totally forgot it. But now it might be useful. If I go out into battle in my dress, it would make me vulnerable or weak. So, might as well. Besides, my butt will be covered so no one will stare. Right?... Oh well.

After I dressed out into my suit, I was ready to go. Mercury and Emerald were surprised to see me without my dress or school uniform. As much as I wanted to hear what they think, we didn't have the time. We had to go-I had to get to Ruby! "You guys ready?" I asked. They both nodded and we headed towards the door, leaving our so-called room.

As soon as we got to the hallway, we headed towards the door. Suddenly, soldiers ran down to us about to attack. "You there! Halt!" One of them shouted. But we kept on moving. Finally, they tried to swing at us, until Mercury kicked him to the wall and the other one down the hall, sliding on the floor. Because of the commotion, more appeared, running to us. Mercury just smirked then stated, "Leave them all to me, I'll take them out." "As you wish, come on, Emerald." I told her and we walked to the door. "You two sto-." Before the soldiers could continue, Mercury kicked one down hard, breaking it's mask. I wanted to see more of the action, but we had to go.

I busted outside to the night lights of vale. The city looked pretty quiet, but still had it's beauty. I wonder if Ruby could actually see the lights from here. Probably not. But it is called BEACON Academy right? Maybe she can. Emerald tapped my shoulder in order to get me out of my daydream. "So, how are we going to get there?" She asked and I quickly slapped my head. "I. Didn't come up with a plan." I revealed. Emerald just rolled her eyes at me. "Should I go see if there are any airships I can hijack?" She questioned. "Yeah! Maybe we could use it to fly to where Team RWBY is! Please!" I commanded as Emerald ran off. "Next time, think of a plan!" She yelled from the distance. "It's called improvising! It can help!" I shouted back, watching her dash through the city.

"Cinder Fall." I heard someone call from behind me. I turned to find the old hag, Glynda. She looked pretty pissed, twitching her eye a little. "I'm going to say. You sent the soldiers out to get us?" I answered a little confused yet excited a little. "Oh course. Why wouldn't I? You deserve to be behind bars, but Ozpin would be upset if I did that, so I might as well teach you a lesson." She stated. I chuckled a little then stared at her. "Glynda, I will say this nicely. I just want to get to Ruby. So do me a favor and get out of my way!" I yelled at her. "Make me." She glared and got ready to duel. I dashed towards her about to throw a slash. Until she hit her corp at me, making a little force kind of field in the air. I got hit by it, but recovered quickly. I then countered with a slash that she dodged and hit me again. She seemed pretty skilled, but I couldn't give up. Emerald should be here in a while. So all I have to do is hold her back.

I ran to her and turned my blades into a bow, aiming at her. She caught right onto my trap, until I released an arrow on her. She quickly dodged it so I grabbed her. "Gotcha!" I said as she looked in surprise. "A little word of advice. Get a real damn weapon and some real damn powers, old hag!" With that, I grabbed her, pulling her close to my bow and blew her away. Piece of cake. But she came right back and hit me down. Crap. She almost got me but I rolled away from her then proceeded to a run. Glynda followed me as we both ran around the academy. I then stopped at a dead end where she had me surrounded. "Give up, Cinder." She said in a deep quiet tone. Before she could take me back, a ship came from below, revealing the pilot to be Emerald. She opened the door and shouted, "Get in!" I jumped inside and left the old hag to it. But she still tried to take us down with some soldiers shooting at us.

Suddenly, a huge blast came out of nowhere. It was Mercury. He knocked the soldiers out and jumped on the ship too. While flying, I saw as Glynda yelled to the sky in anger. It looked so funny I just had to laugh! Things were finally going well. We got out of Beacon, we made the old hag look stupid and now we're on our way to Ruby! I hope she can wait for me. What am I saying of course she can! I can feel it! "Go, Emerald!" I shouted.

 _"To Team RWBY!"_


	16. Chapter 15:Traveling

_**A little word to everyone. First of all, to all who are not sponsers of Rooster Teeth, I am SO sorry you have to deal with their shit! Trust me. I feel you're pain. Second, I have a confession. I hate the trip episodes of RWBY:Volume 2. So, we will be focusing on Cinder a while, if you don't mind. So, without further ado, here's chapter 15.**_

 **Cinder's POV**

While in the ship, I looked out of the window to see nothing but dark trees below. I saw no one in sight, maybe because it was midnight. I don't know. I expect to see a pack of Grimm at this time. Oh well. Emerald was still piloting the ship and Mercury was messing with his shoes. He then walked to Emerald, slowly putting his arm around her shoulders. I pretended to be asleep because, hey. This might be cute or at least entertaining.

"Man, been a long night so far, huh?" He whispered in her ear. "Yeah." She responded, still keeping her eyes on what's outside. "What do you think of all this?" "Honestly, I think Cinder's little love adventure is pretty fun. For once I get to see her care for something other then herself." He stated to her. "I think it's okay. But why go all this way for a 15 year old?" She asked. Mercury shrugged, "I don't know. But It's good she finally made a connection. Me and you have a connection with each other. Not the love type, but enough to call us a cat and dog sort of friendship. Cinder has been alone this whole time. Yeah, she's had us on her side, but she never had a true connection. She's finally found someone to fight for."

Maybe he was right. For once, I truly had something to fight for. Ruby Rose. She's my confidence, the one that pushes me to fight. That pushes me to do this crazy shit like right now... That's why... "Dammit. Mercury, can you wake up Cinder for me?" She questioned. "Alright. But if I get punched, you're next." He threatened then walked to me and touched my shoulder lightly. "Cinder. Wake up." I shot up after he said that. His expression turned to fear as he saw me get up quickly. "What is it?" I asked. He signaled Emerald I was up and she told me, "The ship is almost out of fuel." "Where are we?" I replied. "I see a couple of destroyed buildings afar but I don't know." I walked to her and looked out the main window. It was still the same thing. Just trees. But, it's better then being in a restricted area. "Go down." I commanded and she landed in a small field.

After the landing, I walked out to the grassland. Mercury jumped out, falling on his ass trying to be cool and Emerald walked towards me. "Great. The damn thing is out of gas! What now?!" She yelled in anger. "What do you think. We walk. Let's go!" I ordered them, until she stopped me. "Hold up! Aren't there, like, Grimm. Out here?" She questioned. I turned to her, nodding. "But we have our weapons, right? So chill out and come on! Both of you!" I told them then made a flame in my hand. "Just follow my flames. I know what I'm doing." With that, we walked down the dark quiet forest.

As we walked, Emerald and Mercury were talking and laughing. Probably talking about me behind my god damn back. So immature. Well, at least I had a good look at the moon. It was a little broken on the right side of it, but still, it looked nice. Wish I could've took a picture of it. Probably show it to Ruby or use it as a background. "...I'm starting to think. This wasn't a very good idea." Mercury blurted out. "That's not what you said earlier." I said. "Wait! You heard me and Emerald on the ship?!" He shouted. "Yeah. You said this was fun in a way." I smirked and he groaned in a little annoyance. I stopped and so did they.

"What is it, Cinder?" Emerald questioned. "I hear footsteps. Hide." I whispered. We all jumped into a bush then took out our weapons slowly. The footsteps got louder, until they stopped. The person probably heard us. For some reason, I was kind of scared. I don't know why, but it pissed me off. I'm not supposed to be scared! I'm supposed to be brave and strong not a coward! Suddenly, I heard someone speak. "Dammit! Where the hell is fucking Torchwick!?" The high pitched voice said, stomping the ground below. "He's probably in that city over there." Another voice responded, this one was kind of deep and sounded like a older man. "Impossible! The whole place is fucking destroyed! How can he be there?!" The other one yelled. "I'll sniff him out, just chill out." The man commanded. "Fine! Just shut up!" The voice called out again. "Isreal! Before we move see if anyone is here!" "Okay, master." A young boy voice replied and walked towards us.

Emerald was ready to attack and Mercury lifted up his foot, about to strike. But, me? I just kept quiet. It was for the best. Suddenly, a light flashed. It kind of looked like glitter. Which reminded me of a attack I've seen before. Out of nowhere, everything he slashed exploded! We all got down before it hit us. After that, the travelers walked away towards the broken city. I watched them walk away with anger stuck in my eyes. Who was that? And how did they find us?! I don't know, but I hope we see them again.

"Who the hell was that?!" Mercury yelled. "I don't know," I answered. "But maybe they might know where Ruby is!" "Are you out of you're mind!? They almost killed us!" Emerald responded. "Still! If we don't follow we might not find them! Besides they're trying to find Roman! Which means Ruby is definitely out there! Now lets go!" I shouted and ran off. The two followed me, I hope they can keep up. Because I ain't stopping. Don't worry, Ruby.

 _I'm coming!_


	17. Chapter 16:Find your love

_**In this chapter, I am going to try a third person POV. Only to see if it goes good. If I get hooked on it, then that's how the story will be now. Hope you like the chap!:)**_

 **Third Person POV**

Cinder, Mercury and Emerald walked down the cold streets to a dark city where the only sound heard was the wind. Light was revealed to the mysterious place by the moon shining down on the confused team. In anger, Emerald finally screamed, "I can't take it anymore! This damn trip was a big fucking mista-." Before she could finish, Cinder quickly covered her mouth. She pointed to the front of her with a frustrated look on her face. "There are Grimm out here, idiot. Do you want them to notice us? I don't think so. Now stay silent and follow me." She whispered. After a sigh from Emerald's mouth, the team continued walking down the street in search for Team RWBY.

"Cinder, I'm tired..." Mercury moaned out of nowhere. "Does it look like I care?" Cinder blurted out while lighting up a small flame in her hand again. "We are very close to Ruby. I don't have time for resting." In just mere seconds, Mercury fell down on the cold floor below. Emerald and Cinder turned to him, surprised at what he did. The two girls then looked at one another with concern in their eyes. Finally, Cinder sighed in defeat. "I guess. You guys can camp for tonight." She said in a warm tone. "You guys?" Emerald repeated, wondering what Cinder was up to. She didn't respond though, just made a medium sized fire in mid air.

The team laid on the floor, looking at the moon peacefully. Mercury was half asleep, Emerald had her hands near the fire and Cinder stared at the white moon. Unlike other nights, the moon slowly repaired through time, giving them a full moon. It was truly amazing to all three of them, seeing as it was the only thing on the trip that was breath taking.

"Cinder? Emerald?" Mercury called out to them, sleepily. They both turned to him without any words. "Well, after all this. When Cinder gets Ruby and they shower each other in kisses," The boy yawned and Cinder laughed quietly. "What will happen next? I mean. Do we go back to Beacon? For our punishment? Or do we just leave everything behind like it never happened?" He was right. What would happen after Cinder finally got what she wanted. She even questioned it herself. But one thing she knew for sure was that she was going to get her Ruby back. The next part was just extra. Silence filled the air as the fire empress think for a second...

"Well, we'll beat up anyone who gets in our way." She finally answered. "Maybe go back home with the praise we deserve. And when I mean home, I mean back to Vale. Yeah, going back to Beacon would be risky, but at least Ruby would get back home safe! And-And we can throw a party to celebrate our victory! You know! The good stuff! And maybe... Maybe... We could finally. Just..." After she said that, the three of them knew where this was going.

"Relax." They all whispered at the same time. Relaxation was one of the number one things the group always wanted. To not kill for once. To have fun for once. To just be able to lay down like this, but with no worries in the world. But they all thought it was just a fairy tail. A childish dream they still had burned in their heads. Yet, they couldn't let it go. Again silence was heard as the fire that comfort them crackled in the night. "Relax... That would be the best." Emerald broke out. "To just sit down and read a nice book while near the window. Without thinking of god awful Grimm. You know?" "Yeah," Mercury agreed. "Me, going to the gym to practice. I know, doesn't sound like lying down or sitting reading stuff. But to me, relaxing is practicing. But not to kick ass. So I can get stronger for myself! Hehe."

Cinder chuckled as she still looked at the moon. Finally, she spoke, "I would love to settle down with Ruby. Just her and me. Together." After, Emerald giggled quietly, getting both Cinder and Mercury's attention. "You mean marriage?" She managed to get out from her laughter. Cinder just blushed as both Mercury and Emerald shared a laugh. "S-Shut up! Both of you!" She yelled silently, trying not to get Grimm to find them. "Sorry!" The two teammates said, trying to stop making Cinder turn red in embarrassment. After all the laughter was over, everyone, even Cinder yawned. "I guess we're all tired. So let's sleep. Because tomorrow we get back to work, got it?" "Yes ma'am." The partners said to the leader. With that, they all exchanged good nights and finally went to sleep.

* * *

For some reason, Cinder woke up to the dark city again. Her team were asleep, in a cute way too. Emerald was cuddling Mercury close to her as he did the same. The older woman wanted to laugh, but didn't want to wake up her group, so she ignored them. She just couldn't sleep. Maybe because she couldn't stop thinking about you know who. It irritated her a little that she was becoming her drug. She couldn't wait anymore. Cinder then heard a noise from behind and when she turned.

She saw Ruby. Ruby Rose with her dog Zwei. Finally! She's found her! Without thinking, she ran straight for her. Until she stopped. A thought hit her mind. She was there, what if Ruby would be upset that she showed up? Or angered?! She didn't know, but just in case, she put on her mask, ready to approach her lost love. Until a huge sound was heard below. Suddenly, the ground broke below Ruby, making both her and Zwei almost fall. Cinder slid to them and grabbed onto Ruby's hand. The two looked at one another. By the way Ruby looked at her, her eyes screamed many questions. 'Who are you? Are you evil? Are you here to help me?' It just went on and on. But one thing's for sure, she held her grip tight on her hand.

But it wasn't enough. Before Ruby could fall she threw Zwei back up to save him instead. Cinder's eyes got blurry all of a sudden as she saw the terror in Ruby's enchanted eyes. Before they knew it, Ruby fell into the abyss below. Cinder witnessed as she screamed down the darkness. All the women could do was call out to her, sadly. She. Couldn't take it anymore. She almost had her, but now she's gone.

 _"RUBY!"_


	18. Chapter 17:Reveal

**Third Person POV**

The sun slowly swayed in the sky above, making the moon disappear. The beautiful light shined on Emerald and Mercury, who were sleeping peacefully in their arms. Mercury woke up and lifted his hands up in the sky, feeling the nice warmth from the sun. Or Emerald. He found her holding him in her sleep, cutely nuzzling her head on him. He couldn't help but smile at the young teenager. So, he stroked her hair and tried to get used to the nice scenery of the morning.

Until, a huge yell was heard from far away! With that, Emerald popped open her eyes, dashed out of Mercury's arms and grabbed her scythes. She got ready for the approaching threat but Mercury just stood there in defeat. Suddenly, the one who made the noise revealed his or herself. It was Cinder. She ran towards them with Zwei. She was totally freaking out as shown in how she was running to her teammates. She was also screaming weird things quickly, neither of them could make it out. "Holy shit!" Emerald screamed. "Guys! Ohmigod, ohmigod, omigod!" She yelled as she got closer and closer. Finally,she hit Mercury down with all her force and the two fell down on the floor. Zwei quickly licked Emerald's face, making her laugh a little.

"What the hell is the problem, Cinder?" Mercury asked as he continued to see her panicking. She quickly got off of him and her eyes were glowing a little to indicate her fear. Out of nowhere, she started to hum music like a crazy person. As much as Emerald loved getting her face licked by a dog, she didn't love to see Cinder lose her shit. She needed to know what's wrong. And now. "Cinder!" She shouted, getting her attention. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" "I-I. I saw-. A-And. Oh man!" Cinder stuttered and tried to find the right words to say. While she was, Mercury took a good look at Zwei. He made some faces as he wondered where he saw him from. Finally, it hit him.

"Isn't that Ruby's mutt?" He asked quietly. "Oh yeah! It is!" Emerald agreed and pet the little dog. "Zwei, right." When she said that, the dog immediately barked at her happily then continued to lick her. "Haha! Hey, stop it!" She commanded. While that was happening, Mercury got up and cleaned himself off. Cinder paced around slowly but clumsily. This finally irritated him and he stopped her. "Cinder, what happened while we were asleep?" When Mercury asked that, both him and Emerald stared at the woman. She stared back, this time she stopped pacing and just. Took a nice deep breath. Both teammates expressions soften after that, because the first thing they wanted her to do was to take a breather.

After, she finally spoke, "I-I couldn't sleep last night. So I woke up to see you guys sleeping. Suddenly, I saw Ruby-I found her! But before I could get her, she fell through the ground and disappeared into that hole over there. I tried to use my fire to see if she was okay, but I couldn't see anything! I think... I think-." "Woah woah woah," Mercury interrupted her before she could get to the worse part. "We can't assume that. She might actually be okay. Maybe something broke her fall and she found another route out." "I don't think so," Cinder continued. "Because I ran around the whole city, but still couldn't find her. I'm-." Emerald then put down Zwei and touched her friend's shoulder. "You're scared, I know. But don't worry. We will find her, I promise." Emerald assured. "Okay. Okay..." Cinder said quietly.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for? Let's go!" Mercury called out and walked away. "Uh, genius?" Emerald yelled out to him, making him stop. He then turned and forced a smile on his face. "Do you know where you are going?" She continued. He almost answered until words couldn't get out of his mouth. After a couple of seconds, he shook his head in disappointment. "Yeah." Emerald answered as she turned to Cinder. "You know where to go?" Cinder was about to talk before Zwei barked out loud. He was trying to say something to them or show them something. This caught their attention as Cinder replied. "What is it Zwei?" In a sweet voice. Zwei then stopped and ran pass Cinder's legs, into the streets. The team followed where the fellow dog lead them.

Suddenly, Zwei stopped, making Emerald and Mercury do the same. But not Cinder. As she clashed into someone at the end of a corner. After she fell, Emerald helped her up slowly. "You okay?" She asked. "Y-Yeah." Cinder responded. When her eyes opened, she saw someone she didn't expect to see. Weiss Schnee.

"You?" The white hair girl said in a little bit of anger and surprise. "You?!" Cinder replied in just surprise. Without question, she helped Weiss up to her feet. But she didn't say thank you. Just looked at the team in front of her. "What are you doing here? To ambush?" Weiss questioned as she was about to take out her rapier. "No no no!" Emerald quickly stated as she guarded Cinder. "We just got a little worried." "Worried? About what?!" The answer they gave Weiss made her want to question more. "I was worried that Ruby probably got hurt, so I came here to see her." Cinder answered nicely. Weiss looked at them for a second until she let her hand down. She then lifted her hand up to the air, making Team CEM go into a fighting stance. Weiss just rolled her eyes and the rest of team RWBY walked out from a building.

"Cinder?!" Yang called out. "What are you doing here?!" Cinder smiled at how Yang took her appearing really lightly. But this got on Mercury and Emerald's nerves. So, Cinder had to tell her why they were there quickly. "Hello, Yang. I'm here to check on you guys. Hello to you too, Blake." She responded to her. Blake's reaction was pretty normal. She waved at her confusingly. Yang walked towards her and told her, "Well, we're okay. I'm glad you cared. But. Ruby is missing. Good thing you found Zwei though! Seems to like Emerald." Cinder turned to them to find Zwei licking Emerald's face again. "Yeah. He was actually taking us somewhere leading this way." Yang nodded in understanding. "Maybe she knows where Ruby is! Take us, buddy!" Yang called to Zwei and he ran to a building across the street. The two teams followed to a door. Cinder slowly opened it to a staircase.

"You think. She's down there?" She asked quietly. "Maybe. We don't know until we find out. Let's go." Blake commanded. "Wait!" Weiss called out, grabbing Blake's wrist before she could move any further into the dark abyss. "What about Mr. Oobleck?" "He can wait for us! Or. Just leave us, I guess." Yang answered for Blake. "W-Well, what about, THEM?!" She said when she pointed at Team CEM. "What about us, princess?" Mercury called to her in a angered tone. "You guys will just get in the way." Weiss replied in a delicate yet rude tone. Mercury looked like he was about to hurt her, until Cinder got in front of him and told Weiss, "We found her dog. And I really care about her. If she's hurt, I wouldn't bare to live with myself. Yeah, you don't like me and we got problems. But when it comes to Ruby, I'm sorry, but she needs me. And I need her. So let us come!" Weiss and the rest of Team RWBY just looked at her.

Finally, Cinder wasn't playing around. But actually said what's in her heart. The group didn't know what to say, but they found out that maybe Cinder isn't such a bad person after all. Sure, Weiss still had her suspicions, but still couldn't help but understand what Cinder was coming from. Without any words, the snow white signaled them to go first. "Stand back." Cinder commanded. As the group did, she made her hand turn into a huge flame, covering all where the hand used to be. Finally, she walked down the stairs and the others followed, even Zwei.

* * *

Ruby opened her eyes to find herself in a dark room. There was a table filled with tools and the ground was covered in blood. Ruby was scared at the sight and tried to move, but she was cuffed to the wall. Suddenly, the door opened to Roman with a serious look on his face. Usually he would joke around, but he seemed to not be this time. This just made Ruby more scared. "She's in here." He stated and a figure walked in. Ruby looked up at the door, but it closed as soon as the girl entered.

A little light turned on to the intruder from the dance. Elizabeth Fall. And she seemed to be smiling at her in a sinister way. The girl walked towards the redhead until she stopped. "Ruby Rose. Remember me?" She asked her. Ruby nodded slowly, afraid of what would happen next. Elizabeth kept smiling then grabbed a knife off the table beside her. "I wonder what the color of your blood is." She whispered and walked closer to her. The young girl couldn't speak, just stare at the devil in front of her. The devil stopped at her face and pointed the knife to her neck. She then pierced it lightly on it as the blood trickled down her neck slowly.

"Hmm, seems to be a A-type. Interesting." She smirked and threw the knife down. "Did you know that Cinder's blood type is O?" She stated to her in a regular tone like nothing was happening. This soon caught Ruby's attention, making her look at her. When their eyes connected, Elizabeth's smile disappeared in a instant. "Yeah," She continued. "Her blood type is O. Also, when she was little, she ran away from home." She backed up from Ruby, got a towel and wiped the blood from her neck. Then she threw the towel at the door. "Don't worry. The janitors will pick it up," She informed her. "Now, back to what I was saying. Did you know Cinder was sent to Beacon to kill Fanus?" After she said that, Ruby's eyes went wide in disbelief. "Leave your faces for the end, Red." She commanded.

"Did you know, she was trained to take out punks like you and your team? Did you know she's actually 18? That her favorite color is yellow like her eyes? That she loves to eat jello? Her birthday is February the 15th? That her middle name is Zezolla?... That her last name is Fall?" She continued. Ruby couldn't speak. All she felt was a weird feeling in her stomach. She couldn't believe what was coming out of Elizabeth's mouth. She fell for a spy. A bad guy! Half of her was confused, but the other half fought back, telling her this was not true. She was just being played! But that didn't matter because the smile on Elizabeth's face came back.

"I know you don't believe me, but it's true. Face the fact, Rose. You've been tricked. And I just saved you before you fell into sanity. So, you should be thanking me." Elizabeth splat out to the redhead, about to touch her hair. Until, she bit her hand in anger. Elizabeth didn't scream, but hissed for a second. She just watched as her red substance inside her enter Ruby's mouth. "Now you're just making a stupid scene." She told her and yanked her hand back. "You know? To see blood spill is such a amazing scene to stare at. I mean, imagine how many people I've tortured to make this place into my dream room. It's amazing. Now. I'm not going to spill yours, because that would anger Cinder. So, I'll just leave you to it. Hope you rot!" Elizabeth called out before she left.

Suddenly, a boy went into the room. It was Victor. He walked to Ruby and broke his knuckles. Finally, he punched her in the stomach hard, making her cough out a little bit of blood. After a couple more of punches, he left Ruby there to look at the floor. Minutes later, a girl waled to the door and looked through the little window. She whispered, "Hey..." Ruby still looked at the floor though. She was lost in thought. And the girl knew it, but just kept talking to her. "I'm here to help. To get you out, don't worry. Okay? Wait here for me, okay?" She assured her and ran away. Ruby then looked at the little window at the light. The only thing in her mind was Cinder... As much as she should not like her.

 _She couldn't help but still care._


	19. Chapter 18:Sneak in,

Team CEM and Team RWBY walked down the stairs that would maybe lead them to Ruby. The whole time no one talked, just moved foward to their fellow teammate and friend. While walking, Cinder's flame started to die out. Yang noticed it and whispered in Cinder's ear, "How did you make the flame appear anyways?" Cinder turned to her with a smile, showing she was glad she asked. "Well, the fiber in my gloves and suit are flammable. I just used the match to create the flames." Weiss' eyes wide a little, but a eyebrow found it's way to be crooked. She almost questioned her until she saw the fire on Cinder's hand get smaller and smaller. Finally, it went out.

"Ahhh!" The group heard from near them. They all turned in the darkness only to know from Mercury where it came from. "... Sorry." "Seriously, Mercury?" Cinder called out to him, then continued to proceed without the fire. As the others followed her, Emerald spoke to Cinder out loud. "What happened to the flames?" "Well, by the looks of it. I guess it went out because there's not a lot of oxygen down here. So you guys better be careful." Cinder commanded. Suddenly, they all saw a light come from below them. Without hesitation, Cinder ran towards the light.

She then found herself in a underground city that looked a lot similar like the Mountain Glenn. Surprisingly, it looked more suited as the buildings were in good condition. There were also train rails in the middle of the city leading to a tunnel in front of it. Cinder couldn't help but just look around, until the others came from behind her. They all looked so surprised at the sight of the place. "Where are we?" Blake asked in awe. "Guys," Cinder replied. "This must be the White Fang's hideout." Everyone still looked at the amazing place they got. They all knew it was for the bad guys, but man. Mercury just had to yell out. "This place is legit!" "Mercury!" Emerald scolded at him. "Shut up or they will find us!" Mercury quickly zipped his lips. The teams looked at Cinder with serious eyes. "... What?" She answered in confusion.

"Uh, what do we do?" Yang asked her. Cinder wide her eyes at Yang, trying to process things. It then hit her head and she quickly shook her head in disbelief. "Woah, hold up. You guys. Are asking ME what to do?! What about Weiss?!" She shouted out. "Weiss is just Weiss." With that, Weiss made a angry look on her face. "Besides. You're the only leader of a group that's here! So, what do we do?" She continued. Cinder almost ordered them until a bell rang above them. Out of the hole east from them came a group of White Fang. It was enough to make Blake's blood boil, but everyone else scared. In seconds, they hid behind a building.

"By the looks of it, there are a lot of White Fang around her. I can see that doesn't make Blake the slightest bit of happy." She stated as Blake nearly growled at the sight of things. Cinder just rolled her eyes then continued, "I think it's best we split into groups of two. Main objective, get Ruby back. Yang, Mercury, you two will go west and see what the White Fang are planning. Emerald, Blake, Go North to see how many of these fuckers we're dealing with. Weiss, find any left over dust in the place. Reunite back here when you get some info." She finished then walked away. "Wait!" Weiss whispered loudly. "What's your motive?" Cinder turned to her slowly with a little smile on her face. "Attack." She simply said and ran off into the distance. After she left the group split up.

* * *

Emerald and Blake walked down a hall filled with crystals around them. But they didn't look like dust, it seemed more like normal diamonds. Which was astonishing to look at. While walking, Emerald spoke, "So, why did you growl earlier?" She questioned. Blake looked pretty confused until she turned to see the green haired girl twisting her head to the side, waiting for a answer. "You heard me?" She responded quietly. Emerald nodded. "Do you hate the White Fang or something?" She continued. Blake just shook her head while looking at the beautiful crystals around them, lighting up the pathway. "I just hate the path they chose." She blurted out, causing Emerald to be more interested. "Chose?" She repeated in a awkward way.

"Yeah. Chose... You know. I am a Fanus." Blake stated to her with no emotion in her voice. Emerald looked at the ground, but then answered back, "I. Actually always knew that from the way your bow would twitch." "Good. That's good." Blake replied and continued to explain the White Fang's choice. "You see they used to just protest. Until they turned into a violent gang. Back then the violence wasn't that bad. Until a huge battle broke loose. Now, with the left over Fangs, they work for Torchwick. I mean, who would work for him?! He's only using them and I plan to reveal his plans to my people. Yes. I am mad at their actions, but it doesn't mean I stopped caring." After that announcement, Emerald looked up to see something coming towards them. Looked like a ball of energy.

"Look out!" Emerald yelled and before the mysterious force could hit them, Emerald pushed Blake down. It pass them but hit something from behind. The two got up and without words, ran down the hall as fast as they could. When they reached the end, they found something they couldn't believe to see. A huge group of machines. They seemed to be the same height as a out of control Grimm and looked more like a war machine. Not only was that there, but a huge supply of guns in crates on the side of the room. Blake and Emerald saw everything and was afraid of what they would do with it. Blake couldn't help but feel like she was about to throw up. "We need to go." Blake told Emerald. "What? Why?" Emerald yelled back, but Blake grabbed her and ran out. Suddenly, a alarm went off making the diamonds explode. Before the two knew it, They were trapped...

* * *

Yang and Mercury walked down the abandoned part of the underground city. Mercury was running around like a little kid, annoying her. Without looking, Yang kicked him down hard. The gray hair boy quickly got up and cleaned himself. "Sorry." He whispered. "It's okay, man. But right now, we have to see what's going on. So come on." She commanded as the two headed for a door. When they opened it, the two hid behind a table. Yang slowly looked above their hiding spot to find a huge crowd of White Fang, all armed with guns. In front was a stage and on it was two people. The 'almighty' Roman Torchwick and a young looking girl. She had pink and brown hair with a ice cream theme-ish color to her outfit. This quickly caught Yang's eye.

"Stay down, Mercury." She whispered at her partner. Without questioning, he nodded and stood low to the ground. The Fangs started clapping for their leader as he got ready to speak. After the applause faded out, he yelled, "Hello, my friends! It is I! Roman Torchwick, you're second in command! I am here to tell you we have Ruby Rose captive!" The crowd went loud again as Yang gritted her teeth, trying to keep calm. Roman let the excitement sink in until he continued, "As you know, the boss is very happy this happened. But she is also upset that one of her close ones had betrayed us! Now, don't worry. She will not kill you, but she's highly disappointed in the one that screwed her over. So, listen up. We will be more aggressive now. No more mercy. if you have to kill. Kill. Just make sure to mop the floor afterwards if you make a mess. And if this keeps up, we will soon have equality!" The White Fang yelled in agreement as Roman smiled like a demon.

"Equality?" Yang whispered to herself. She didn't know what equality was, but she had a good understanding at what Roman's plan was. He was trying to kill someone or a certain group. Maybe the students at Beacon? Or the citizens of Vale? She couldn't put her finger on it. But what made her really question was who was the boss? The young girl? Or someone in the shadows? She wanted to uncover the secret. And while she was trying to, see didn't realize the real secret. Mercury and Team CEM. Especially Cinder.

"Probably the poor and homeless?" Mercury questioned, making a light bulb click in Yang's head. "Or the rich and powerful!" She told him. "Think about it, Ruby is a leader. Along with Cinder! And Weiss is the daughter of a man from a huge family company. And Blake is a fanus, so-." Before Yang could continue, she just realized something. She thought Roman and his men were hunting down Huntsmen and leaders of teams from Beacon Academy, killing them. And equality was just turning everyone into weaklings and him into the superior one. She finally knew what was going on.

"Come on. We gotta tell the others." Yang commanded as Mercury gave her a confused look. "About what?" He replied. "The dumb speech Roman gave us?" "First of all, it's Torchwick. Second, I understood what was going on, so I'll just sum it up to you when I tell our teams, okay?" She suggested. Mercury rolled his eyes then followed her out of the room quietly.

* * *

As they left, Roman looked at the door. "Seems like we had someone sneak into our conversation." Roman called out to his army. "Should we go get them?" One of the Fangs asked, but Roman just shook his head. He then turned to the girl beside him who was still looking at the door. With a snap, he was able to get her attention. "Go tell the boss that Team Ruby and Cinder is here." He stated to her and she walked to where Elizabeth was... Or DID she?

The girl took a turn to a room with a small window on the door. It was Ruby's room. Inside was pitch black and she couldn't see anything. She almost opened the door until someone called out. "Hey!" A low voice yelled. It got the ice cream theme girl's attention as she slowly turned to the source of noise. It was Elizabeth's slave, Victor. He seemed suspicious and worried about what the young one was up to. So, he walked towards her... "What are you doing?" He asked. The girl just pointed through the glass, signaling to the room inside. "Oh, checking." He replied to her. "Well, don't take too long, Elizabeth hates to see people get near this room. Don't worry, I won't shadow you. I heard from Roman you can kick ass! So, you can probably kick Ruby's too... Well, I have to go. The boss begged me to go get her some pudding! Hehe. See you around!" After that, he ran off.

The girl sighed in relief then opened the door slowly. The lights in the room automatically came on and revealed to a saddened Ruby who stared at the floor. "Who is it?" She blurted out quietly. "Me." The girl responded. Just by the sound of her cute high pitched voice made Ruby look up to her. She smiled at Ruby for a second, until the smile faded. "I told you I would get you out of here. Look what I got." She continued as she took out a black key. The redhead's eyes sparkled in delight as her eyes said to free her from this prison. The young girl quickly walked towards Ruby and unlocked her cuffs. After being free, the excited prisoner hugged her savior. "Thank you!" She shouted which made the girl cover her mouth. "Stay quiet. If you want to get out of here, the main key is quiet, okay?" She told her and released her hand. "Follow me." She continued and left the room. "Wait." Ruby said to her new friend. "Who are you?" She asked nicely. The child figure smiled at the question and answered, "I'm Neo. Neopolitan."

"I'm Cinder's little sister..."


	20. Chapter 19:Breakout! -Part 1

Cinder was walking in the underground city, until she stopped at a building and ran into it. While in there, she sighed in stress. She couldn't get her mind off Ruby, like if she was okay or got hurt here by Roman. It made her have a tight knot in her stomach just thinking about the torture him and the White Fang could've put on her. She only had one goal. To get Ruby back to Vale safe and sound. And that's exactly what she was going to do.

The fire princess put on her mask and walked back out into the city. When she walked out, she came across a White Fang member walking alone. For some reason, it seemed to be a female and was at the same height as Cinder. This gave her a idea. A very weird yet brilliant idea. She sneaked up behind the defenseless fanus then chopped her on the neck, knocking her out. Cinder pulled the unconscious body into the building she left before and started to switch clothing. Soon, Cinder wore the White Fang's traditional clothing, making her look like one of them. She smirked in victory, loving how her idea was going and after, walked with a White Fang group.

"Hey, guys." Cinder told the two fangs beside her. The men nodded their heads in reply as one replied, "Newbie?" "Yes." Cinder answered back in a deep tone. She was trying to sound very intimidating and not the serious yet happy type she's been slowly turning into. This actually worked out well to her surprise, so she had to keep it up. "So, fangs? Who are we taking hostage this time?" She asked the men quietly. "Ruby Rose. She's supposed to be special to the boss." One of them stated. "She's also Cinder's, the boss' sister? Yeah. She's actually her um. Girlfriend?" The word girlfriend made Cinder turn red instantly. How did the White Fang know about the two? She swear, when all of this was over, she would know. "So, yeah." The fang continued. "Okay then," Cinder responded, hiding her anger quickly.

"What do we do now?" She continued. "We go and find the spy Roman was talking about." One of the men commanded. "Spy?" Cinder asked in a little confusion. "Yes," The fang answered. "There's a spy on the White Fang... Which leads me to say. Where are your cat ears, soldier?" The man questioned as he grabbed Cinder's arm, pulling her towards him. Before he could capture her, she tripped him then back kicked the other one down. The leftover fang tried to attack again, but Cinder punched him bullseye in the face. Right after the beating, she hid their bodies in another building then continued to walk like nothing happened. She knew one thing now. That the White Fang were pretty smart. And it will be hard for her to go sneaking around now. But she had to continue. For Ruby.

* * *

Meanwhile, Weiss was secretly walking through the White Fang's hideout in search for dust. But to her surprise, there was no dust to find or pick up. Just. Rocks. This angered her, but didn't make her pissed off. She moved forward, groaning, only to find a huge wall. She stopped at it and examined the new found wall closely. It looked like a crash more then a build, which made her more suspicious about it. In her head, she thought it was probably the White Fang making another room or something, so she passed it. Until, she heard a huge bang from behind it. The snow white quickly ran back and put her ear on the wall.

She listened to hear someone yelling out loud in rage. The voice sounded deep yet also squeaky a little. In a instant, Weiss knew it was Blake having a tantrum. Inside, the fanus was hitting the wall, trying to make it budge. While she was doing that, Emerald carefully studied their surroundings. "What the hell are you doing just standing there?!" Blake yelled out to her. "Unlike you, i'm trying to find a way out of here!" Emerald shouted out back then continued to search around. After trying to break down the wall a couple more times, Blake gave up and sat down, panting hard. The green haired girl turned to her in sadness and also a dash of emptiness. "Finally, you stop. Now come on and at least help me FIND a way out, not break everything all the time!" She commanded.

"I think you're getting me mixed up with Yang." Blake replied coldly. "Really? Because I don't recall seeing Yang trying to break a rock-like wall right now!" Emerald countered loudly. The black hair girl didn't even try to fight her, she just wanted to think to herself at the minute. With that, Emerald walked around, looking at the rocks around her then at Blake. She was curled up into a ball and sniffed a little. She almost cried until the red eyed partner approached her in a little annoyance. "Blake, come on and help me." She stated to her in a quiet and delicate tone. "How can I help? I still have that White Fang blood in me. The madness. I still have it. That makes me so. Upset..." Blake whispered back to Emerald. "I plan to change, but I still have anger and it pisses me off! How am I able to protect if I keep acting like this!?"

"Maybe... Maybe you think of the people you want to protect the most. Like me. In order to keep my madness in check, I think of Cinder and Mercury. I think of how much I want to keep them safe. And with that, all the hatred inside me turns into determination and confidence! Come on, you! Who do you want to protect, huh?" Emerald asked Blake. The fanus sighed then answered, "My friends, my team, Beacon. Maybe.. Velvet-." "Then come on and help me!" Emerald interrupted. "Let's go and find a way out of this hell hole!" "... Fine." Blake agreed with Emerald. She then looked at the wall again, getting a plan.

"Hey, Blake!" Weiss yelled out from the other side. "Weiss!" Blake responded as she put her ear next to the wall. "How did you find us?!" "Well, uh, spoiler alert. Yeah. There's a huge fucking wall!?" Weiss called back to the black hair girl. She just rolled her eyes at the young ice queen's sarcasm. She didn't really have time for her, so she decided to get straight to the point. "Weiss, help us get out of here!" Blake commanded. "What do you think I've been trying to do-." "Just help us out of this damn hole, fucker!" The annoyed fanus shouted out to her teammate. Weiss growled at her action and slowly took out her rapier.

"Alright! Emerald, come here." Blake told her quietly. Emerald walked towards her and smiled, "What's up? Found a way out?" She questioned. "Yes," Blake answered and turned to the wall. "Weiss! You got your weapon ready?!" "Always do." Weiss stated. "Okay, I'm going to tell you when to slash the wall down! Emerald you take out your scythes, please!" Blake demanded her nicely as Emerald proceeded to take out her weapon. "On the count of three, you break this fucking barrier, okay, Weiss?!" She continued. Weiss smiled at the new Blake she had found and replied, "Okay." As she got ready to count down, Blake tiptoed behind Emerald. "One, two..."

Finally, Blake picked up the defenseless Emerald. "The hell-." "Three!" With that, she twisted Emerald to the wall, making her little scythes hit it in a twister. Behind, Weiss slashed her rapier to the wall hard along with Emerald. In seconds, the barrier standing in front of them broke. Out of the ashes came out Emerald covered in dust and Blake with a smile. The two fist bumped while walking to Weiss. "Now that that's over with, what do we do now?" Blake asked the snow white. "Well, I couldn't find dust. So, I guess we try to find the so-called leader." Weiss responded and Emerald threw her a confused look. "Uh, that tunnel we just made was previously filled with explosive Dust." She told her. "Really?! Maybe the White Fang plan to blow something up." Weiss whispered.

"The school, maybe!" Blake yelled and started to run off. "Come on, guys! We got to tell Cinder!" With that, the girls ran off to where the flame princess was to tell her the news.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mercury and Yang were about to walk around, waiting for one of their teammates to find them. The blonde started to get tired and sat on a boulder. "Man, this place sucks!" Yang blurted out. "Tell me about it," Mercury agreed with a cocky tone in his voice as he sat next to the exhausted girl. "I mean, everywhere we go is just rocks. And old rundown buildings! Nothing special!" "Oh well, we can't moan about it, we gotta go tell the news to the others." Yang replied and got up, walking to where the path would take her. But Mercury still sat on the boulder. In aggravation, she pulled him off and dragged him with her.

"You know, Mercury. You have to be the laziest fucker I ever met." She informed him. In response, he groaned then laughed, "I'll take that as a compliment." "How can Emerald deal with you?" Yang asked. "Asshole, she lets me do my thing." Mercury stated to her in irritation. Yang just sighed, thinking the boy was just a spoiled brat, just like how Weiss used to be. "No wonder." She whispered. Before they moved forward, they were stopped by someone. The shy red haired boy, Isreal.

"H-Hello, there." He said to the two wanderers. Yang dropped Mercury and walked towards Isreal slowly. "You must be a white fang, huh?" She smirked and Isreal just stood there, with a emotionless look. "Uh, no. I'm Isreal." He told her, making her look turn into something of confusion. She cleared her throat then continued. "So, you're the villain. Helping Roman? That bastard." "No, I'm not villain. Again, I'm Isreal." He repeated. Yang's eye twitched at his reply. For some reason the boy was pissing her off. But he made Mercury amused and even laugh. "This dude is as dumb as bolts!" He chuckled.

"Jeez! I'm Isreal! And I only ask, nicely, please leave, intruders." He commanded the two. Yang wide her eyes at the fact he knew they weren't from the White Fang. Mercury soon stopped laughing and looked closely at the boy. He nearly gasped at what he saw. "Y-Yang! We got to go." He said to her in fear. "How come?" She asked. "He's... Uh..." Mercury tried to answer, but couldn't find the right words. "Never mind! Come on, Yang!" "Dude, it's just a scruffy boy! I think I know what I'm doing." Yang turned to him and answered. But when she turned back there was a huge group of White Fang surrounding Isreal. "This. Could've went down better." He sighed then signaled the fang to get them.

"You know what? Yeah. We should leave." Yang continued. As they approached the two, Yang finally came to her senses and ran away with Mercury, pretty upset with their actions.

* * *

Ruby and Neo ran through the dark hallways surrounding her. While running, Ruby talked to the girl that saved her. "So, how come you saved me?" She questioned. "Because. You seem to be close to my sister. In a way. Is it friendship? Or more?" Neo asked her back, making Ruby blush slightly. "We are... We have. A very complicated relationship, me and her. She, I don't know, likes me? it's very hard to explain." She answered slowly to the ice cream girl. "So, complicated love? Okay." Neo replied and Ruby turned completely red at her choice of words. "You know, a relationship like that is unhealthy." She continued.

Even though they just met today, Ruby couldn't help but think Neo was right. She couldn't have a unhealthy bond with someone. Maybe after all this, her and Cinder could fix things up. Especially the affection problem she had with her. And the new 'secrets' she learned about. "Ms. Neo. Elizabeth told me some things about Cinder. Is it true she was sent to kill. Me and the others?" She questioned. Neo looked down then stopped in her tracks, turning to Ruby. "Well, she is very different from you, Weiss, Blake and everyone, Ruby. It's complicated. Yes, it is true. But she didn't want to do it. Which is why she begged me to be a spy for her. It's. Best Cinder tells you about it and not me." She responded and continued to run. "Okay." Ruby said and followed Neo again.

Suddenly, they both heard a sound from the corner. It was the sound of bones being crushed and blood splattered. Neo signaled Ruby to stay back and peeked to see a white blonde messing with a White Fang. She was stepping on his face hard while laughing. "Ha ha ha! What's wrong? Too weak?!" She toyed with the man as he cried in pain. Ruby looked at the violence and couldn't help but feel sad for the fang. "L-Lisa! The boss wouldn't like it if you killed me!" He stated to her, only causing her to hurt him more by kicking his face multiple times. "You talking smart, you filthy fanus!? Remember, the boss isn't here at the minute and my Cinder is here in this place, so shut up and obey!" With that, she crushed his face, making him stop breathing.

"Oh no! There's blood on my shoe! Dammit! Now I have to clean it so Cinder won't think I'm crazy~." She told herself and skipped off like nothing happened. Ruby almost threw up, until Neo covered her mouth. "I really don't want to see throw up." She whispered to her. "Sorry. Why would she do that?" Ruby quickly questioned and the young girl sighed. "That was Lisa. Cinder's. Yandere." Neo informed her quietly. "They've been friends when young and B. N. Before Neo." "Yandere-." "We should move before they come back." The child interrupted her before she could ask anymore questions. Ruby was confused but listened to her as the two ran to find a way out of the prison.

* * *

Inside a office was the boss herself. She was looking outside at the Fang working hard to get stuff in stock for the train. She stared for a couple of seconds until her attention went to the door behind her. It opened to Victor and Roman who had a little smile pasted on their faces. "What is it? The spy?" She called to them. "That is one of the things," Roman stated. "Get this? Cinder is actually here!" After he said that, the boss' eyes went wide in surprise. "Not only that, the spy helped Ruby escape and two kids have been spotted that work for the rose." He continued. Elizabeth smiled lightly and turned to them. "Now this is quite interesting." She revealed to the two.

"What do you mean?" Victor questioned. "I mean, these guys think they can take us on. Well they have another thing coming... Roman!" She yelled to him, getting his attention. "Get the train ready. Have every damn machine on there and the smallest speck of dust inside contained." She continued. "yes ma'am." He told her and walked out of the room. "What should I do, Elizabeth?" He asked his leader. "What is with you and questioning me all the time? Go guard the place with Isreal, he'll need the help." She commanded him. With a bow, he headed to where the young boy would be.

After that, Elizabeth looked out of her window again. A laugh slipped out of her mouth just by thinking of her 'sister'. Finally, to her,

 _Things were going according to plan..._


	21. Chapter 20:Breakout! -Part 2

On the surface, Mr. Oobleck woke up slowly and stretched his arms out lightly. After, he put on his glasses and yelled, "Alright, Team RWBY! It is time to wake up and get ready to continue the mission! Come on now!" There was no response, only the sound of wind blowing. This soon made Oobleck confused as he called out again, "Team RWBY! Get up!" Again, nothing but the wind was heard. Oobleck didn't have time for their games so he flipped the blanket from Weiss' bed up to find nothing. The huntsmen scratched his head lightly at the sight of a empty bed. Then, he sighed, "Why, those little troublemakers are in so much trouble."

Oobleck grabbed his bag and walked into the city. As he walked, he heard a noise in the building next to him. He turned around to see a door. This got his attention and he walked to it slowly. Then, he cracked the door open to be safe, proceeding to opening it fully. Darkness was all the man could see. But this didn't make him shiver or squeal in horror, just blink. "The girls must be down here. They better be, that's what." The huntsmen continued about giving the girls their punishment while walking down the staircase...

* * *

Meanwhile, down below the city, Cinder was running around the place. She knew Ruby's cell would be around here somewhere. What she didn't know was that Elizabeth was on her tail as she started to load up the train. But that didn't stop her from moving on. Out of nowhere, a group of fanus appeared, about to beat up Cinder. The flame princess had another thing in mind as she jumped on one's head and kicked the other two fangs in the face, leaving all of them knocked out. This was really annoying her to see the White Fang were awfully smart. It was like she didn't stand a chance against them. Since she stared at the ground, someone bumped into her, making her and the person fall backwards.

"Ow!" The woman shrieked somewhat quietly. "Am I gonna keep on running into people?" Cinder asked herself as she got up from the impact. When she saw the one responsible for stopping her, she couldn't help but have her mouth wide open. It was Ruby, who was rubbing her butt from the fall. Cinder smiled widely and Ruby made her eyes meet the leader. "C-Cinder-." "Ruby!" She interrupted then hugged her tightly. "I can't believe you're here!" Cinder continued, hugging the redhead tighter. Ruby couldn't help but hug her back while closing her eyes. "I'm so glad you've came, Cinder. But why... Why did you leave Beacon?" She questioned.

Cinder looked at her quickly. "Because I was worried! I missed you! And I couldn't get you out of my mind! I had to see you was okay!" She beamed, throwing the girl a smile she has never seen before. It wasn't the flirty ones she usually saw nor the warm ones. It was a true smile. One that she would want to see more and cherish. Ruby just pulled her into the hug again, feeling her warmth. They both couldn't say anything and hug each other, not caring about what would happen to the other as long as they were together.

"Uh, Cinder?" A voice called out from behind Ruby. Cinder's eyes opened slowly to Neo who was looking at her confusingly and shyly. "Neo?!" She yelled in surprise and happiness, making the ice cream girl smile warmly. Ruby turned to her then to Cinder, knowing it's been a while since the two sisters met. She let go of the flame princess as she got up and attack hugged the young one. Neo squealed lightly at the embrace, until she slowly got into it, hugging back. "Man, Neo! I've waited a while to see you again!" Cinder stated. "I know. It's been so long." The brown and pink haired whispered loudly. Before the princess could continue to hug her, she let go quickly and examined her.

"They didn't hurt you, did they?" She asked her sister. In reply, Neo shook her head lightly. "I was lucky to not get caught by Lisa so-." "Lisa is here?!" Cinder interrupted her and the young one nodded her head lightly. "Jesus Christ!" Cinder shouted in horror, then her head twisted to Ruby. "They didn't hurt you right?!" She asked. Ruby was kind of scared to answer. She remembered Elizabeth cutting her neck and Victor punching her in the stomach. But what would happen if Cinder did find out? She would probably go on a rampage.

But it was too late. Ruby's silence caught the black haired's attention and she examined her quickly. While she did, she found a long line on the side of the redhead's neck. This soon made her feel like a bull that just saw red. "Who did this to you?!" She questioned. "I-It was a white hair girl with green eyes. P-Probably the boss, b-b-but it's okay, I'm fi-." "Elizabeth!?" Cinder screamed, causing Ruby to jump up at the reaction. "She's going to pay! No one hurts you and gets away with it!" She continued. With that, Cinder dashed to wherever the path would take her.

"Oh no." Neo whispered to herself. "Oh no," Ruby repeated in confusion. "W-What do you mean oh no?" "Cinder is going on a rampage. You can call it a tantrum." Neo informed the redhead then turned to her. "We should follow her before she destroys everything in her path." She continued. Ruby nodded at her and the two followed Cinder to where she was going.

Before the angry princess could run further, someone called out to her, "Cinder!" It was Weiss with Blake and Emerald next to her side. Weiss' eyes zoomed to Ruby and a smile slowly spread on her face. "Ruby!" Blake yelled as Ruby ran towards them. "Guys!" She replied, getting ready for a hug. But what she got was a hit on the head. "Why the hell did you leave, you dolt!?" The snow white scolded her. "Zweii needed to pee, so I followed him! Suddenly, I found this place and here we are!" Ruby told her, but Weiss just pouted at her teammate. "I don't have time for this! We have to go!" Weiss commanded her.

Blake laughed at the two girls arguing. Her laughter faded at the sight of Neo. Without question, she jumped on her, ready to attack. "No no no!" Ruby told the fanus and pulled her off Neo. "She's a friend. Her name is Neo and she helped me out of my cell. She's also Cinder's sister." She informed Blake, who gave her wide eyes. "I know." She continued.

Out of nowhere, White Fang ran towards them. The remaining team went into fighting mode, about to attack. Until they saw who was in front of the stampede of fanus. Yang and Mercury, running and screaming at the same time. "Yang?" Ruby said quietly. "Hey, it's Ruby!" Mercury told the blonde by her. "Ruby! Start running!" She yelled at her sister and she did as she said, along with everyone else. Everyone except Cinder who was too angry to order around. When Yang and Mercury passed, she ran to them, raising a punch as her defense.

Before she could attack though, a beam of flames passed her, knocking out half of the White Fang chasing the group. It was revealed to be Mr. Oobleck. He fixed his glasses then walked to Team RWBY. When he reached them, he smacked all four of them in the head hard. "You are in so much trouble, young ladies! How dare you try to sneak away from my supervision." He stated. His eyes went wide to the sight of the extra children. "H-How did Team CEM and the other one come here?" "We can tell you later but if you haven't noticed a army of WHITE FANG are trying to kill us!" Yang shouted, causing Oobleck to just sigh at her actions.

"Okay then. Let's get out of here." He told the teams. "No!" Cinder shouted out loud. "Not until I find Elizabeth and make her pay!" She continued and ran forward. Suddenly, she heard the intercom come on to hear her drug. "All White Fang! Get on the train now! We're getting the fuck out of here!" The boss commanded. Before she got off, she laughed which made the princess go blind with anger. Ruby tried to go stop her, but Yang pulled her back and the two watched Cinder run away.

"What do we do now?" Emerald asked. "Why, we get on that train of course." Oobleck replied. Neo walked to the train tracks, making the teams look at her. She looked back at them with a eyebrow raised slightly. "Um, can you all please hold me?" She questioned them. They were lost but did as she said, even Oobleck. Neo then made a certain hand movement and held her stance. The train started and headed towards them, causing everyone to get scared. "Uh, you gonna move or what?" Weiss asked her, but the ice cream girl didn't respond. When the train got closer, everyone screamed and Neo finally jumped towards it, disappearing.

Suddenly, the group landed on top of a part of the train, breathing hard. "The hell was that?!" Emerald yelled at Neo. "Teleportation. Ta da?" She explained shyly. "Good job, cutey." Yang said with a thumbs up as the girl blushed. "We can thank her later, the train is going somewhere we don't even know of. Probably Beacon!" Oobleck informed them. "Then what are we waiting for?" Ruby answered him, taking out her scythe from Blake. "We're going to stop this train... But first. Where's Zweii and Cinder?" She questioned while ruining her heroic moment. From the distance, a bark was heard. Zweii was running after the train and the others saw him.

"Zweii!" Ruby called out to him. "Come on, buddy!" She continued lifting out her hands to him. Zweii tried to jump for her, but failed. Then Ruby thought of using her scythe and aimed it to the dog. He jumped again and bit on it. The redhead pulled her up then lifted him down on the train. Zweii ran to Emerald and licked her face like earlier. She laughed softly, until she saw Oobleck with a straight face and put him down. "Okay, what now?" Mercury asked. "The train must be stopped!" The huntsmen called out. "Uh, yeah. That's what I said." Ruby stated and the man crooked smiled in embarrassment.

The teams ran down the train until they heard a boom from behind. The craft behind them was far in the back, away from the train itself and exploded. "There was a bomb on there?!" Blake yelled to her teammates. Oobleck looked inside the craft they were on to find a bomb. He then ran to the other one and inside was another bomb. "They all have bombs!" He informed the kids. So, the others ran down the train to get to the main craft. But then White Fang came out from underneath the craft in front of them. "Get the humans!" One shouted and the fangs approached them. The children knew exactly what to do. Fight.

Yang went first, tripping a fang then punching them down the train. Blake used her fast speed to push some of the fanus off the train. Weiss made a ice way, sliding threw the White Fang then ending her attack with the spin of her rapier. Mercury and Emerald did some combos to fight their way threw and Neo ran towards some with her umbrella as protection. Lastly, Ruby blasted her way to the next craft while knocking a few bad guys out. Oobleck turned to see another craft explode, this time, it broke the ceiling above. Out came a lot of Grimm and even a huge Snake Grimm that quickly headed towards them.

"They are using the bombs to bring down Grimm. They're going to lead them to the city!" Oobleck informed them out loud. "That's insane!" Blake yelled back to him, only to see another craft leave the train and explode. "We have no time! So let's keep moving!" Neo commanded and the group kept running about. The team started to split up, leaving Ruby, Oobleck and Zweii on the top still. Out of nowhere, a machine appeared in front of them.

"We have a problem!" Oobleck stated as he got ready to drink from his canteen. After taking a nice long sip, he turned it into his weapon. Zweii barked and jumped in the air, signaling Oobleck to hit him. When he does, Zweii is evolved into a ball of fire and approaches the machine, breaking it. Another almost showed up, but the huntsmen destroyed it with his flame torch. With that, they moved out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yang and the rest of the team walked in the train. "I guess this is what we trained for." Yang blurted out as they all gave her a nod of their heads. "Well, I won't lie. These people may be tough. So-." "Hey, we got this, sweet cheeks." Yang continued, winking at Neo. The girl blushed again until she shook her head, getting back on track. "Okay, I know this train like the back of my hand, but not what it has in store for us. So, please listen carefully. Uh... White hair girl and fanus, you are going to take care of the next craft. Mr. Mercury and Ms. Emerald, you have the one after those two. Me and the nice blond hair girl will take care of this craft, okay?" The ice cream child commanded them and they went on with her orders.

The door in front of them opened to Lisa, who had a napkin on her shoulder for unknown reasons. As the teammates passed her, she acted as if she never saw them. Yang and Neo got ready to fight her, then the blonde whispered, "You know how to fight, kid?" "Yes ma'am. But please be careful. This person is very strong." She informed her partner in quiet tone. Lisa smirked and said, "Might as well just stop here, fools. Because Cinder is mine! I'll fight you nicely, but if I have to go hard on you, I will! And this napkin will be covered in your blood and tissue!" With that, she dashed to the two at a high speed.

Yang tried to attack, but got kicked to the wall hard. Neo saw her partner fall down, making her really mad. But she just smirked. Lisa was confused, yet not dumb. She almost hit the girl, until she counted with a stab of her umbrella. Neo kept smiling at the enemy's ways while twirling her weapon of choice in her hands slowly. The white blonde smiled back then tried to hit her with her hands like blades. The little one dodge her attacks, causing her to irritate Lisa. She tried more and then Neo sat on a case, taunting her.

* * *

The others ran down the train in pursuit to stop it. Out the door from the other craft came Victor. He seemed different though, wearing a broken White Fang mask. He walked to the team slowly with a devilish frown on his face. "Go on without us, okay?!" Weiss told Mercury and Emerald. "You got it!" Mercury cooed and helped Emerald run pass Victor by throwing her under him and heading for the door. When they left, Blake stared at her opponent.

Before she could talk, Victor charged at her. Weiss luckily blocked his attack by pushing him away with her rapier. Something was off about the way Victor fought though. He didn't use dust, but only his claws. This was something her and Weiss was not used to. But that didn't stop them from continuing the fight. Weiss threw a slash at him yet he countered with a scratch at her blade. A huge cling sound was heard out loud. And Blake looked down to see some of Weiss' rapier was broken!

"Why use dust!? It is for the weak!" Victor shouted at them and threw punches at Blake. She countered with her sword, but it didn't really help but just block moves. Out of nowhere, he jumped in the air and dived kicked at the snow white. But Weiss jumped to the ceiling and aimed her blade at him, about to end the fight. To her surprise, he just put his hand out to her, making the rapier pierce his hand. He forced his arm up more as he grabbed Weiss' hand, throwing her to Blake hard at the ground. "Weaklings..." He whispered to the knocked out girls and walked away.

* * *

Back with Neo, she was still toying with Lisa as she blocked all of her attacks. Yang got up and saw this happening. She smiled at the ice cream theme girl's actions. Finally, they had the fight in the bag. Until Lisa stopped and yelled, "I can't take this anymore!" She stopped moving and walked to a corner. Neo and Yang looked at her, waiting for the next act. But Lisa just stood there and counted to ten slowly. The blonde looked at her teammate as her eyes said, 'what the hell is she doing?'. Neo still waited for what would happen. Out of nowhere, she took off her pink purse and straightened it to turn into a pink axe.

When she blinked again, Neo's eyes went white in horror at the psychopath's weapon. She aimed her ax at the young girl, smirking evilly. "You pissed me off. Now you die~." Lisa cooed. With that, she came at Neo quickly. The girl tried to fight back, but Lisa was too fast for her. She used her umbrella only for it to be cut in half. Neo was too scared to fight, but not too scared to run. So, she almost escaped the fight, until Lisa kicked her very hard in the back, releasing a scream from Neo as she fell down.

Yang watched as her partner got knocked out. But that didn't stop Lisa. She walked towards her with her ax and got ready to cut the young one's head off. For some reason, something in Yang started to boil up. It wasn't courage. It was anger, disappointment. It was hatred. Out of nowhere, her eyes slowly turned red and her hair glowed up a light sun yellow. Lisa saw how the blonde changed and got scared. "Leave. Her. ALONE!" She shouted and charged at her with a punch. This hit Lisa, but she just laughed and said, "Interesting." "interesting, my ass!" The angry teen replied, about to give out another attack. But, Lisa spun in place and out of nowhere, she disappeared.

"COWARD!" Yang yelled out. After, she looked down at the unconscious Neo and picked her up. The girl squirmed lightly at the pain that was on her body. Yang couldn't help but feel sad and asked, "Are you okay?" "M-Mhm." She responded quietly. The blonde was trying to start a conversation that could get the two's mind off of what happened. "What's your name?" Yang questioned out of nowhere. "I-I'm Neopolitan. But you can call me Neo." She answered. "I'm Yang. And I'm so sorry you have to deal with the injuries that crazy chick caused... I should've helped you." The blonde stated as Neo nuzzled her head in the older one's chest, making her turn red. But she just found out to deal with it...

* * *

Mercury and Emerald finally ended up at the front of the train to find someone driving it. "Okay, man! Stop this train!" Mercury demanded in a deep voice. The man turned to reveal it was Isreal. "Why, hello! Uh, I suggest you get out of here." He suggested quietly. Emerald just took out her little scythes and replied, "Now why the hell would we do that?!" "Because, this thing is on auto-drive. I'm not driving it! So, unless you want to die, like me, please leave." he informed them in his calm tone.

Out of nowhere, Cinder jumped through the window and pounced on Isreal, making him fall out of his seat. "Where is Elizabeth!?" She asked him out loud. "S-S-She isn't here at the moment!" He answered stuttering. "Cinder, how did you-." "Held on from underneath and climbed up. Now, show me where she is now!" She yelled at Isreal. With his shaking hand, he pointed up. Above them was Elizabeth, standing upside down. "Hello, Cinder~." She said which made the princess throw her teammate at her. Elizabeth quickly dodged it and a 'ow' was heard from Isreal's mouth. "You bastard! How dare you hurt my Ruby!" She shouted out to her.

"Your Ruby? That's new. I guess you got a pet now." She responded. "She is NOT a pet!" Cinder roared out, but Elizabeth just smiled. "Well, you know one things for sure. You'll have to come back to us and leave the swine. For the family." She cooed to her 'sister'. "Shut up-." "Not only that, but daddy would be PRETTY upset at your choice against us." The boss continued, making Cinder lose control. "And also, mom wouldn't be proud of you. Or whatever the hell you want to call that slut. So, come on. Besides. You ARE a Fall after all." After those words, the room got hotter and hotter every second. Finally, Cinder screamed, "NO I'M NOT!" Elizabeth quickly took off the woman's gloves, grabbed her hands, wrapped her legs on her's and whispered, "Yes you are."

A explosion occurred, causing Team CEM to blast on top of a craft. Cinder opened her eyes to Ruby. She smiled sadly at her and helped her friend up. Soon, the others came and saw a dead end up ahead. "What do we do?" Blake asked. With a nod from the redhead, Weiss made a ice barrier around them and they all clashed with the train...

* * *

The air was filled with sirens and ashes. As the group slowly opened their eyes, they saw the destruction and pain they caused. Their clothes were torn up and all had cuts and bruises on them from the crash of the train. Cinder looked around at her team and the others all hurt. Also, people were looking at them like. Monsters. Suddenly, Grimm came out of nowhere and started to attack the citizens of Vale. The princess watched as people screamed for help and nearly die in front of her.

Cinder couldn't help but shiver at this sight. In her mind, she thought she caused all this. Her and the blood of a pathetic excuse for a family flowing in her veins. She almost wanted to kill herself or to her surprise, let out her sorrows. Until, she felt a light touch on her hand. It was Ruby's. Her's were more smaller and shorter then Cinder's, but felt very comforting. As their eyes met, the redhead threw a smile at her that made the princess calm down a little. She then pulled Ruby to her side and help the two both get up. Cinder turned to her precious Ruby as she began, "Can we do this, Cinder?" With a smile erupting on her, she held her hand tight and responded, "Yes we can... And we will...

 _Together."_


	22. Chapter 21:The Next Generation

Team RWBY and Team CEMN got into positions, about to fight the Grimm that dared to get into the city. As they got ready, some of the teammates had their own personal problems other then the breach. Neo was knocked out, half of the teams were scared and there were so many Grimm to defeat, including the Snake. But this didn't stop Cinder and Ruby from about to have the fight of their lives. "Alright, what's the plan?" Yang asked the two leaders, making them grin in determination.

"Okay, since the city is packed with baddies... Yang, you protect Neo until she wakes up." Ruby commanded her as the blonde gave her a nod of the head. "Emerald and Mercury, evacuate citizens out of the city. If you have to, kill some of these monsters." Cinder explained to her team quickly. Mercury looked confused at her choice of words, replying, "So, you guys get to kick ass and we don't? That is so unfa-." "We got this." Emerald interrupted him with a smile. "The hell? But I think it's bullshit that-." "Remember.. Don't think." Emerald corrected Mercury while looking at her leader. "Obey." She finished. With that, the green haired nodded at her and ran off with her partner.

"Then what do the rest of us do?" Blake asked Ruby, a little bit of horror hidden in her voice. The redhead turned to their opponents and simply answer, "We play whack-a-mole." The team stared at her confused for a while, causing the leader to slap the top of her head. Cinder just rolled her eyes then yelled, "We beat the living shit out of these fucking Grimms!" With that, the group split up and Ruby was surrounded by Grimm. As a counter, she slammed her scythe in the ground and spun on it, kicking every Grimm that circled around her.

Yang focused on protecting Neo, but being the adventure loving girl she is, she also fights back. The blonde jumped on a Grimm, sending herself in the air and blasting other monsters. She liked that she was winning, but her victory was short lived when she was clawed down to the ground. Blake had a good fighting tactic herself. The fanus used her sword for close range and gun mode for far range attacks. And Weiss significantly used her rapier and dust in a pattern. Lastly, Cinder rarely took out her sword and mostly used her weapon in bow mode, hitting and shooting Grimm everywhere she looked.

Ruby and Cinder turned to each other and smiled at the way things were going on the battlefield. Until, they heard a hiss from behind them. The two both looked at the same time to find a Snake Grimm. The leaders threw crooked smiles at the beast, trying to hide how afraid they were. Suddenly, a pink like beam appeared from afar. It was revealed to be Nora, riding on her hammer. As she landed with a cheerful yell, her weapon slammed on the Snake's head, knocking it out and probably killing it. Not so long after, Team JNPR arrived at the scene.

"Let's go, guys!" Pyrrha called out to her teammates. As they went into battle, Jaune sighed at how Pyrrha was running things. He thought he was a lousy leader. Nora went where her hammer lead her, which were fresh Grimm skulls. Ren delicately slashed his enemies down with his sickle-like blades in impressive speed. And Pyrrha stabbed her way through the herd, using her trusty spear. But Jaune was caught in a dangerous situation with a angry Grimm.

"I've done this before. I've done this before..." With a sigh, the scruffy hair boy slashed at the beast. He moved crazily while defending himself and surprisingly, it was enough to defeat his opponent. Suddenly, above the teams, there were a huge number of fleets. James Ironwood's fleets. Out of them came robotic soldiers that shot down some Grimm. But the impact wasn't enough for all of them. So, Emerald and Mercury appeared after helping people out of the infiltrated city. Cinder saw them and with a nod of her head, Emerald took out her scythes and slashed away. Mercury then dashed to his enemies and kicked them all down with a single attack.

Out of nowhere, A machine came and out from it was Zweii. He hit a Grimm down hard, killing it. Even though he could fight, he wasn't that strong to fight alone. So, Oobleck and Peter arrived, attacking the rest with their flame weapons. Finally, Glynda appeared with a angry look on her face. Her eyes were locked on the trashy streets of Vale. Some Grimm tried to attack her, but the result was death. She then used her telekinesis powers to fix the streets up again. After a few more kills, the battle was over.

"We won!" Ruby exclaimed out to her team, making them cheer. "Yeah!" Cinder agreed along with her teammates as well. They all celebrated their win of the battle. Until, they heard a rumbling from beneath them. Suddenly, from out of the ground came another Grimm, but it was different from the others. It looked like a centipede, but with the normal Grimm armor covering it and it was ten times the size of a normal monster, making the teams look like ants from below. Everyone couldn't help but have their mouths wide open at the new challenger. It then let out a huge screech, causing the noise to hurt the kids' ears.

"The fuck is that!?" Emerald screamed to her leader. In horror, Cinder answered, "That's.. A Ground Dweller!" With that, the monster aimed at them with his claws at a fast rate. But not fast enough to hit them. Nora quickly tried to attack it with her hammer, only to cause a loud bell sound. She was blasted back to the ground hard and she took out a little white flag, saying, "I surrender." Pyrrha didn't like to see her friends get hurt, so she beamed at the Grimm. Her spear was thrown at the head, trying to pierce through it. But it simply blasted back, almost hitting her.

"What is that armor made out of?" Yang yelled out. "It's a thicker layer of the original armor Grimm use." Cinder stated as Ruby looked at her. "So. how do we stop it?!" She questioned normally. "I don't know! No one has actually came this close to it before!" The princess exclaimed and the monster crashed it's head into the ground, trying to attack. It was slow, but had a huge impact left from it's attacks. Weiss had it up to here and charged. With her Rapier she slashed a leg pretty good, but not enough to stop the Grimm. Suddenly, she was thrown into a building hard. "Weiss!" Jaune screamed out to her.

He hated what the beast just did and went into full thrust. The boy hit his sword underneath the armor, causing some damage. Again, the centipede came out winner in the end. "Dammit! It's taking down everyone! The god damn thing probably doesn't have a weakness!" Mercury shouted out loud. "Y-Yes it does." A somewhat squeaky voice said from afar. "The top." It was Neo, who was forcing herself up. "Neo!" Yang called out in happiness and concern. "What do you mean?" Cinder asked nicely. "W-We have to hit the top of the Centipede. T-The main part is the head, but the armor is c-.. Connected to the whole body.. So you have to destroy that first." She stuttered.

"But how? The armor seems so unbreakable!" Ruby questioned the ice cream girl loudly. She just smiled slightly and replied, "Everything has a breaking point. You just have to find it." With that, Ruby and Cinder turned to one another. They both had a look that someone could tell easily. They were scared. But not afraid to beat the Grimm. As they both smiled, Cinder yelled, "Lister up! That god damn beast came into our home uninvited! So, let's give it a greeting it will never forget! Emerald, you go with Ren and damage the Grimm from underneath! Mercury, you try to hold it down!" They all nodded and left to complete their orders.

"Blake, try to provoke it while Yang jumps on from behind! Me and Cinder will then run up the monster, waiting for the armor to break! And when it does, we will send the finishing blow! Because we are not going to die! We are the next generation and we have to protect what we have left! So let's go!" Ruby commanded.

After, Emerald and Ren slashed at the Ground Dweller from below as fast as they could. The beast screeched in pain at the attack, but still went crazy on the sight of Blake. "We need to hit harder!" Emerald told Ren as he nodded, stabbing into the monster. He then shot inside multiple times and stopped when he heard the Grimm cry in pain again.

Meanwhile, Mercury filled up his boots and aimed his move at the tail. "Get ready to die, bastard!" He exclaimed while using all of his might to kick the centipede down. He kicked it multiple times to bring it down more to the ground. Suddenly, Yang jumped on the beast, throwing Mercury a thumbs up. Her eyes turned red in anger, then she jumped up and slammed her fist on the Dweller hard. She continuously did this until she saw a crack. While this happened, she felt her arms almost give out as she went slower. This caused the monster to throw her off.

Before the blonde hit the floor, Neo grabbed her. The two was happy to see the other okay. The ice cream girl then stopped looking at her and called out, "Mr. Jaune! Ms. Pyrrha!" "Got it!" Jaune responded loudly. The teammates found the crack and stabbed at it hard, breaking the armor at the top of the body. "Throw me, Neo!" Yang commanded her as she did what she said. The blonde smashed her fist on the end of the centipede's body.

Ruby and Cinder saw the impact and was ready to attack. The redhead ran towards the beast, only to almost be cut by it's claws, cutting into her side a little. Then it threw her up in the air, making her blast off. "Ruby!" Cinder yelled and jumped up to her. The two met each other, grabbing the other's hands. "Cinder," Ruby called to her softly. "... I-." Before she could finish, the princess hushed her. "I know..." The leaders slowly shared a kiss filled with passion. While falling, the beast opened it's claws wide for it's meal.

Ruby took out her scythe and Cinder threw out her bow. The redhead put her weapon in the middle of her partner. Out of nowhere, they twirled, causing a vortex like red circle. The Ground Dweller stood there, waiting for the two to come down. A scream was heard from them as they reached closer to the monster. Finally, they hit him hard in the head, diving into the body and out. Petals filled the air when the Grimm died quickly. It was like a beautiful rain that would leave a huge impact on everyone that day.

The girls laid on the floor, staring at the sky. They both had blood covering them and deep scratches that would stay on their body. "Is... Is it over?" Ruby whispered to the flame princess beside her. "Yes. It's all over, Ruby." She replied quietly. Everyone cheered out loud as the remains of flowers fell down to the floor. "We did it!" Yang shouted out to the sky in happiness. The teams screamed out their love for the victory while Ruby and Cinder shared a laugh together at what happened. Finally, things were okay for them and they could share this moment together. Without any words, Ruby laid her head on Cinder and she held her close as the two sat their,

 _Looking at the sky. Their future..._


	23. Epilogue

After the battle, Roman was taken to jail for the train incident. The teams watched as he got in, giving him a mocking face that made the man growl. As he left, the group cheered again. Cinder was happy to see everyone okay and with smiles. For once, she felt at home. The princess just walked away from the scene, thinking her job was done.

While walking, she passed Weiss who was walking to the others. "Cinder." She called out, making the princess turn to her. "Weiss, you okay?" She asked nicely. "Mhm. Ah! M-My arm is broken though." The snow white stated quietly to her. "You need help going back?" Cinder questioned her. In response, she shook her head and kept moving. Until, she stopped and told the flame princess, "You was good out there. I'm sorry for acting rude to you this whole time. You are a great leader."

"Nah, it's okay. I understand you didn't trust me back then. And I'm glad I earned my trust now." Cinder smiled as Weiss did the same. "Okay, well I'm gonna go see the others. You coming?" She asked, but the woman simply shook her head. "Going to the dock." She answered. "Also, that Jaune boy seemed really worried about you. Crush?" "No, a friend." Weiss explained. "Surrrrre." Cinder said sarcastically and left again.

When she got to the dock, Ozpin was there. He seemed to be sad a little, but also pissed. Cinder thought he would try to stop her. So she said to him, "Look, I know. I'm in trouble. But I don't give a fuck." "Such foul language. I just wanted to talk to you." He answered back. "I lost my role and you gained honor from your allies. That is impressive." The princess rolled her eyes at Ozpin's words. "You here to give me a god damn lecture?" She asked coldly.

"No, I'm here to tell you something." He replied as he slowly walked towards her. When they were inches away, he pointed to her chest. "I know you have bad blood, but a kind heart. I also know that the Fall will not stop until they get equality. But you're the only one that doesn't want that. You want your friends to be okay and Ruby. To be safe. So a little advice. Don't stop fighting for what's precious to you. Even if you lose your life afterwards. The important thing is that the ones precious to you have a future to look forward to. I wish you good luck." He stated to her while walking back to Beacon.

"... Ozpin." The flame princess called out, stopping the older one in his tracks. He turned to girl and she commanded him, "Go get your job back." With that, he smiled slightly and continued to walk. Cinder went to the end of the dock and dipped her feet in the water, feeling the cold on her feet. Before she could enjoy the moment, it got better by Ruby appearing and joining her. "What are you doing over here?" The redhead questioned. "Just looking at the ocean..." Cinder whispered.

Ruby stared out into the sea to see the sun at the horizon. It's red color was so beautiful as it gave the sky an enchanted look. Suddenly, the young girl turned to the woman next to her. "Cinder?" She said quietly, catching her attention. "Yes, Ruby?" Cinder replied warmly to her. The redhead's smile sort of faded as she stated, "That woman, Elizabeth you call her. She told me some things about you. Like. You want to kill us and the fanus. I... I didn't know what to say. M-My mind was broken. Something inside me said to hate you. B-But... I couldn't hate you! I never could! Y-You're my friend! Maybe more... Cinder. I... What I'm trying to say is that no matter what you say or do, I will always-."

The young girl was cut off by the woman's lips being pressed on hers. The two shared the kiss for a moment, making it long and passionate. Finally, they slowly parted ways and stared into one another's eyes. Ruby was crying a little, until Cinder cleaned her face and put their heads together. "T-That was the old me, Ruby. I-I will never go back... To that life. I promised I would stay with you. And. That's exactly what I'm going to do." The princess stuttered, feeling a knot in her throat. Before it could be undone, Ruby whispered the words Cinder always wanted to hear, "I love you, Cinder." She chuckled and kissed the young one's cheek. "I love you too, Ruby." The two watched the sun set while holding each other. In the end, Ruby fell in love with the villain, Cinder fall. But to her,

 _She was actually her hero..._

* * *

Somewhere in a forest, Elizabeth was walking towards a palace. When she reached it, a evil smile appeared. From the trees came her team who had serious faces, waiting for orders. "Well, it seems daddy was nice enough to give us help. Come on, idiots." She called to them. "Time we talk to our little helper." With that, the four entered the palace, closing the door behind them. No one knew what was going on, but one thing was for sure.

 _Trouble was coming. And fast..._

 ** _Thank you for reading "RWBY:In love with the Villain". I hope you liked it and was satisfied. For people who want more? "RWBY:When the flower dies" is coming soon. Until then, I'll see you all later! Have a good day!:)_**


End file.
